


The Sound of Gotham

by LadyAndreth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndreth/pseuds/LadyAndreth
Summary: The plot of Sound of Music but in Gotham with Batfam characters, cause you know who else had lots of children? Bruce. No Nazis. Bruce is the Captain, and Selina is Maria.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Meeting the Waynes

Selina rapped on an apartment door in a run down tenement. A faint call came from inside a few moments later.

  
“Could you get that Harl?”

  
“Sure thing. On my way!”

  
The door swung open, revealing Harley Quinn, dressed in a white tank top and jean shorts.

  
“Hey Cat, it’s been a while. Come on in!”

  
Selina unwrapped her scarf and hung it on a hook as she came in the door. “Hey Harley. Heard the two of you found a nice mark for me.”

  
“Oh did we ever! Reaaal rich, and a great opportunity to scope the place. Trust us, you’ll absolutely jump on this one!”

  
Pamela Isely, better known to some as Poison Ivy, came around the kitchen partition and set a hand on her hip. “Now Harl, let’s not ruin the surprise. Have a seat, Cat. Can I get you anything? Apple? Pear? Orange?” She waved at the collection of potted plants along the wall. “I’d offer you wine but I’m afraid Harley and I polished off the last of it last night.”

  
“Thank you Pam, but I’m alright. I’m just here to find out about this perfect mark.”

  
“Oh he’s perfect alright. Harl, where’d that newspaper get to? You haven’t lost it, have you?”

  
“Of course not!” Harley said, feigning indigence. “I’ve got it right here.” She waved the newspaper triumphantly in the air until Pamela snatched it away from her and handed it to Selina.

  
“Right there in the advertisements,” she said.

  
“It’s the circled one,” Harley added.

  
Selina cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “Thanks Harley, I never would have figured that one out.” She skimmed the advertisement, then paused, frowned, and read it again. “On second thought, are you sure? The one circled in red pen?”

  
Harley nodded eagerly.

  
“Girls, this says Mr. Wayne is looking for a governess.”

  
“That’s right,” Pamela said, taking a bite out of a pear.

  
“For seven children!’

  
“Yup!” Harley bounced onto the couch beside her. “Isn’t it great?”

  
“Look, girls, I’m grateful, really, but there’s no score that’s worth taking care of seven children for.”

  
“Oh come on! You like kids!” Harley said. “There was always that one who used to follow you around, remember? What was her name? Hannah?”

  
“Holly,” Selina said. “And just because I took care of one kid doesn’t mean I like them all. Thank you for showing it to me, but I’m going to have to pass.”

  
“Awe, come on! It’ll be easy!”

  
“Sorry Harley, but I don’t think so.”

  
“You haven’t even heard what the score is yet,” Pamela said.

  
“He’s a billionaire. I’m guessing it’s big. But I can get to his things without dealing with his children.”

  
“Not these things you can’t.” Pamela smiled teasingly. “Word on the street is he’s been taking money from his company and tucking it away. I’ve got it from a very reliable source that it’s all being saved up in a nice little retirement fund that no one but Wayne himself can get to. It's untraceable, and of course he can't report the theft because it's stolen money in the first place. You get close to the kids, you get close to him. And if you’re close to him…”

“You’re close to the fund,” Selina finished. “But if that’s the case why haven’t either of you gone after it?”

  
“Me and children? Darling, please. Not to mention that I’ve got better things to be doing. I’d rather ruin the rich than become one you know. Really the only reason I took any interest is because I thought a certain Cat burglar would.”  
Selina folded the newspaper advertisement and slipped it into her pocket. “Thanks Pam, Harley. Maybe I’ll look into it a bit further since you went to all the trouble. Who knows? Maybe I’ll be able to fund all my projects and retire comfortably if it’s as big as you say.”

  
Harley hopped to her feet. “I sure hope so. You gotta keep us updated, okay?”

  
“Sure Harley. See you later.”

  
“See you around, Selina,” Pamela said.

  
“See you around! Don’t get in too much trouble.”

  
Selina waved goodbye and picked up her scarf on the way out.

**********

Batman spoke gently to the crying child, trying to approach. The poor boy was still terrified and weak from the effects of Scarecrow’s venom, and wouldn’t let Batman anywhere near him. Batman took a few steps forward, but the child shied back again, coming closer to a cliff edge. He was trembling and sobbing, but the sobbs were closer to exhausted whimpers. The child needed a hospital, and soon, but if he panicked and went over that cliff… Softly, Batman started to sing a lullaby from his childhood.

  
“Numi numi Yaldi  
Numi numi nim  
Numi numi k’tanati  
Numi numi nim…”

  
The child seemed to relax somewhat, and Batman dared a step closer. The child did not move, neither toward him nor away.

  
“Aba halach lavodah  
Halach halach aba…”

  
Two more steps.

  
“Yashuv im tzet halevana  
Yavi lach matana…”

  
Another step and he was beside the child. Carefully, he knelt down, still crooning softly.

  
Numi numi Yaldi  
Numi numi nim…”

  
He picked the child up. The boy slumped against him, tears still streaking down his face, but too exhausted to do anything else. Batman breathed out a small sigh of relief and headed for Gotham General, leaving Scarecrow for the police. After dropping the child off, which took longer than he intended, he headed back to the mansion. The sun was already high over the horizon by the time he returned. Sloppy. He shouldn’t have let the fight with Scarecrow drag on like it did. Alfred was waiting for him in the cave, a pressed suit ready. Batman shook his head, the weariness of the night starting to weigh on his shoulders.

  
“Not now Alfred. Whatever it is, I want it rescheduled. Or cancelled.”

  
“I’m afraid that simply cannot be done, Master Bruce, or did you intend to let the children go another week without a governess?”

  
Bruce pulled the cowl back and brushed a hand over his face. “She’s coming today?”

  
“Yes Sir. As I told you I had arranged. A week ago.”

  
Bruce sighed and took the suit. “When?”

  
“She arrived promptly at eight, Sir.”

  
Bruce glanced at the clock. Eight o’five. “I’ll be up as soon as I can. If you could make certain the children are ready to meet her as well I would be grateful.”

  
“Of course, Master Bruce. I don’t know what else I do around here but look after children.”

**********

Selina looked around the entrance hall of Wayne manor with interest. After letting her in, the butler had gone to fetch Bruce Wayne, the master of the house, leaving her to examine the incredibly expensive decor of the entrance hall alone. After assessing the price of most of the items in the room, she started taking note of the doors that led off of it. One wasn’t latched properly, and she decided to take a peek inside. There she discovered a dance floor surrounded by walls and a ceiling made up of elaborate frescoes. She smirked and stepped into the room, looking around at the paintings. Her shoes tapped lightly on the floor, and she bowed mockingly to the air.

  
“Why Miss Rich Britches, it’s so lovely to see you this evening!”

  
She straightened and spun to give a deep, dramatic curtsy. “The honor is all mine Mr. W-”

  
The door slammed open. Selina looked up quickly. An incredibly handsome man, who certainly seemed far too young to have seven children, stood in the doorway, staring levelly at her. She stood up straight and offered him a cunning smile.

  
“Mr. Wayne.”

  
“Yes. Ms. Kyle, I assume?”

  
“At your service.”

  
“Well perhaps you could be at my service in the entrance hall, instead of behind a door that was closed. Before you opened it.”

  
She dipped her head and hurried out, then spun quickly and offered her hand. “Let’s start again shall we? I’m Selina Kyle. The new governess.”

  
Mr. Wayne did not take her hand. “And in the future you will be more discerning as to which rooms are off limits. Am I clear?”

  
Selina chafed at the scolding, but forced down her irritation. “Yes, Mr. Wayne.”

  
“Now,” he began, starting to pace sternly around her, “I must warn you that there have been several governesses to attempt this job. In fact, you are the twelfth.”

  
“Imagine! Rich, spoiled children growing up to be difficult!”

  
He fixed her with a firm glare. “It is hardly the children who were difficult. I believe you will find them quite orderly. After some of the trauma’s those children have been through, I believed order would help them make some sense of the world. It certainly helped me. In any case, I expect you to enforce this order, and should you fail to meet my standards know that I have no qualms about finding a replacement. Now, I believe it is time you met the children.”

  
Mr. Wayne drew a bell from his pocket and rang it. Selina jumped at the sound of doors slamming and feet pattering into position. In a moment, six children ranging from seventeen to five were assembled at the top of the staircase in a line. They started marching down in solemn silence. They reassembled at the bottom, with a gap left between the two oldest and the rest. A short, lanky boy wandered in, referencing his phone as he scribbled something on a notebook. Mr. Wayne raised his eyebrows and seemed almost amused, but when he cleared his throat and held out his hand his expression was neutral. The boy glanced up, hesitated, then sighed and handed the offending items over before stepping into line.

  
“Children,” Mr. Wayne began, “This is Selina Kyle, your new governess. Ms. Kyle, these are my children.” He raised the bell again. “Listen closely. Children, when I give your signal step forward and give your name.” He abruptly started ringing the bell in various patterns, and the children started stepping forward.

  
“Dick,” said the first.

  
“Jason,” said the second.

  
“Tim,” said the third.

  
“Stephanie.”

  
“Duke.”

  
The sixth, a girl, stepped forward but didn’t say a word.

  
“That’s Cassandra,” Mr. Wayne filled in.

  
The last stepped forward with a firm stride and bowed gracefully as a five-year-old could. “Damian Al Guhl Wayne!” He declared haughtily.

  
Selina did her best not to laugh at the proud youngster. Mr. Wayne drew a second bell from his pocket and handed it to her. “Let’s see how well you listened, shall we Ms. Kyle?”

  
She raised her eyebrows, holding the bell in two fingers like a piece of smelly laundry. “Trust me, I won’t need it.”  
“Trust me, in a house this big the bell will carry better than your voice. If I need you, though I doubt I will, it will sound like this.” He rang the bell furiously, in the most obnoxious way yet, and she quickly interrupted.

  
“Absolutely not!”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I have a name and so do your children! If you want us to respond you ought to use them.”

  
He studied her critically for a moment, let out a soft, “hmph,” then started to walk away. Selina smirked to herself, an idea growing as she looked at the bell in her hand. She rang it as loudly and irritatingly as she could, and Mr. Wayne spun around. She smiled sweetly.

  
“I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t know your signal.”

  
He cocked an eyebrow, and had she dared she might have called him amused. “You may call me Mr. Wayne.” With that he spun and walked away.

  
The tension in the room slackened the moment he left. Most of the children stared at her with cautious suspicion, but Stephanie, Jason, and Duke looked at her with undisguised shock and awe, like one might look at a goddess. It was Stephanie who spoke first.

  
“You rang at Bruce.”

  
“Can… can she do that?” Duke said.

  
“Obviously she can,” Jason grinned. “That. Was. Awesome.”

  
Tim nudged both Jason and Stephanie in the ribs. “The plan guys. Remember the plan.”

  
“Oh come on Timbers, she rang at Dad,” Stepanie said. “Not even Alfred’s done that. What if she’s as cool as he is?”

  
“Tt.” Damian crossed his arms. “I hardly see the need for another Pennyworth.”

  
Jason clenched his fists, and Dick quickly jumped into the conversation.

  
“Alright,” he said, “Before we get too far, let’s reintroduce ourselves properly. Come on folks, age and something about yourselves, right? I’ll go first.” He crossed his arms and raised a half smile at Selina. “I’m Dick, I’m seventeen, and frankly I’m too old to need a governess, you’ll mainly be looking after these yahoos.”

  
Selina smiled back at him. “Well then I hope we can be friends.”

  
Jason slid up in front of Dick and winked. “Not as good of friends as we’re going to be, Sugar.”

  
“Oh really? Come back when you’re as tall as Bruce, little one.”

  
“Ooooh, little one zoned!” Stephanie said.

  
“Shut up,” Jason grumbled. “At least I’m not as short as the replac-” he caught himself and scrambled for another word, but couldn’t seem to find one.

  
Tim rolled his eyes. “Thanks Jaybird. Hi, I’m Duke, and I think this whole governess thing is stupid.”  
“Is that so, Tim?”

  
Tim shrugged and grinned. “Worth a shot.”

  
“I’m Duke,” Duke said, “and I gotta admit, you’re smart. Unfortunately, I also have to admit that I’m really not digging the heels. We had a governess a few times ago who wore heels like that and tried to seduce Dad.”

  
“Awe, come on Duke, Miss Caraway’s heels were at least three inches tall, these are only two at the most.” Stephanie grinned. “In return for my defense of your clothing choices, you may henceforth address me as the waffle queen!”

  
Damian snorted. “More like the fat queen. Besides, the size of the heel makes her no less of a hussy.”

  
Selina took a step toward him. “Look here kiddo…” She trailed off as Cassandra slipped smoothly between her and Damian, dropping into a fighting crouch. Dick and Jason had also moved toward them. Selina forced herself to relax.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t think that was a word anyone should be using so casually, especially a five year old.” She smiled at Cassandra. “But what about you? You haven’t talked this whole time.”  
Cassandra remained silent.

  
“Cass doesn’t really do words,” Tim said.

  
“I see. Well, now that I know you all a little better, I think I can let you in on a secret.” She leaned in conspiratorially.

“I’ve never been a governess before, and I’ve got no idea what I’m doing.”

  
Tim looked up, a new spark in his eye. “Really? Never?”

  
“That’s right. Never. So, you kids got any advice for me?”

  
All seven of them started closing in , painted all over with mischievous grins.

  
“Well, first you should always give out lots of hugs to everyone, especially the fellow staff,” Dick began.

  
“And don’t let dear old Dad intimidate you,” Tim said, “governesses are always very firm with their employers, and they rule the house. Never knock, even if it is Dad’s door.”

  
“And comment on the cooking too,” Stephanie added. “Someone has to tell Alfred how bad his waffles are.”

  
“You must not question any pets that may be brought to the manor,” Damian insisted. “Governesses do not question their charges, nor deny them what is rightfully theirs.”

  
“And everyone knows they have terrible table manners,” Duke said, “Dad won’t believe you’re a real experienced governess unless you slurp your soup and arrive late and blow your nose at dessert.”

  
Cassandra nodded vigorously at everything her siblings said.

  
“Don’t believe a word of it!” Jason declared imperiously.

  
“Why not?” Selina asked.

  
“Because I like you, that’s why!”

  
Dick and Stephanie both laughed and poked fun at him, and Selina smiled. Perhaps this job wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**********

That evening at dinner, the job got a little more… interesting. Selina rushed in, a bit late after her sleeve had mysteriously caught on a nail that seemed to have no other purpose. Due to a number of other mishaps earlier that day, she suspected that one of the children was to blame. She quickly went to sit down, then stood straight up with a gasp as something cold, fizzy, and wet splashed up her back. An examination of the seat revealed the remnants of a water balloon, a few strings, and a partially dissolved mento in a sticky, soda substance. Over all she was impressed with the prank, especially with its being rigged without Bruce or Alfred noticing. She carefully set her napkin on the seat then sat down again, this time more gingerly. Mr. Wayne was staring at her from across the table.

  
“A tradition of yours?” He said.

  
“Oh no, just, um, rheumatism. Shall we eat?”

  
The kids looked somewhat relieved, and Jason mouthed, “I told you so,” at Tim, who shrugged.

  
“Your children really are lovely, Mr. Wayne,” Selina said absently. “They’ve made me feel so warm and welcome here already. Really I don’t know how you managed to raise such splendid children all on your own. So kind and thoughtful.”

  
Duke started coughing and couldn’t seem to stop. Damian soon followed suit, so Selina kept going.

  
“Indeed, I’d like to thank them all for the lovely presents they all gave me today. I never expected such, ah, explosive generosity.”

  
Jason snorted and appeared to be crying. Stephanie also seemed to be struggling to hold back tears. Well, tears or laughter. In a moment the rest of the children were all beset by one ailment or another. Mr. Wayne looked around in consternation.

  
“Are we to expect such a case of indigestion at every meal with you, Ms. Kyle, or is the first one a special occasion?”

  
“Oh nothing’s wrong with them Mr. Wayne. They’re just happy.”

  
Stephanie had to excuse herself, and everyone’s coughing and sobbing fits became somewhat louder at her comment. After a good few minutes in which Selina enjoyed Mr. Wayne’s confusion immensely, everyone eventually calmed down and Stephanie returned. The dinner was interrupted again by the butler, Alfred.

  
“A letter for you, Master Bruce.”

  
Mr. Wayne thanked him and took it.

  
“Who brought the letter Alfred?” Dick asked.

  
“Why, Miss Gordon of course.”

  
A smile lit up Dick’s face, and Selina took note of it. It seemed someone had a crush. Mr. Wayne read the letter, and Tim gave him time to before pipping up.

  
“Who’s it from Dad?”

  
“Hm?” Bruce looked up. “Oh. Children, I’m going to Metropolis in the morning.”

  
This was met by a chorus of “Not again Bruce!” and “Not again Dad!”

  
“How long?”

  
Selina looked over sharply at the new voice. It was the first time she’d heard Cassandra speak.

  
“I don’t know, Cass. Not long if I can help it.”

  
“To visit Diana Prince again no doubt,” Stephanie muttered.

  
Duke elbowed her. “It’s not our business, Steph.”

  
“As a matter of fact, I am going to visit Diana Prince,” Mr. Wayne said.

  
“Sure, always got time for her,” Tim hissed under his breath.

  
“Why can’t we meet her?” Jason said quickly, covering the whispered barb.

  
“Why would she want to meet you?” Damian sneered.

  
“You are going to meet her,” Mr. Wayne said. “Im bringing her back with me for a visit.” He sighed. “And Uncle Clark.”

  
The children all burst into cheers at the name of Uncle Clark, and during the commotion, Dick slipped away unnoticed by all except Selina, Cassandra, and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The song Bruce sings is a lullaby called Numi Numi. Since he is part Jewish on his mom's side, I thought it would be cool to include a Hebrew Lullaby. I changed Yaldati (Daughter) to Yaldi (Son) because it made more sense in the context, and I really hope I did it right and am not offending anyone.


	2. Pillow fights and Thunder Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Barbara in the garden, Jason has a panic attack, and then all the kids have a pillow fight.

Dick hurried out to the garden and stood nervously by an old stone bench. He’d made her wait longer this time. Maybe she’d already gone. But then she stepped out from behind a tree, and he broke into a grin, striding toward her.

  
“Barbara!”

  
“Hey Dick.” She caught him in a quick hug then pulled back. “We really shouldn’t keep meeting like this, you know. It’ll encourage feelings we might not want.”

  
“Please Babs, the feelings are already there. We’re doing this until you give me a real reason.”

  
“Okay. How’s this for a real reason: I’m eighteen and you’re jailbait.”

  
Dick rolled his eyes. “Ugh. It’s just one year. And you sound like the Commissioner.”

  
“Well I am his daughter. Besides, one year is enough in the eyes of the court.”

  
“It’s not going to be a problem anyway.” He gasped playfully. “Unless… oh Miss Gordon! Don’t tell me you can’t resist any longer and are planning to take me here and now! Oh, this is all so sudden!”

  
She playfully whacked his arm. “Puh-leeze. I have standards. Like, y’know, not children.”

  
Dick clutched his chest. “How could you? I’m hurt!”

  
She chuckled, and he grinned, taking her hand. “We don’t have to meet in secret like this all the time you know,” he said.

  
“We do if my dad has anything to say about it.” Barbara sighed. “Or did you forget the conversation we had two seconds ago?”

  
“Yeah yeah. It’s just… frustrating.”

  
“I know. But Bruce probably wouldn’t like it either.”

  
Dick shook his head bitterly. “Don’t worry about Bruce. He’s not around enough anymore to notice anyway.”

  
She squeezed his hand. “I don’t worry about Bruce, but I do worry about his son, sometimes.”

  
“Yeah, Damian can be a real pain.”

  
She rolled her eyes, and Dick grinned.

  
“I’m alright Babs. Really. I’m a big boy now, tie my own shoes and everything.”

  
“How long did it take you to learn that trick? The full seventeen years?”

  
A thunder clap cut off his retort, and sheets of rain started pouring from the sky. The two of them ran laughing into a nearby pavilion and shut the door, gasping from the wet and cold. Once they caught their breath, Dick faced Barbara and put his hands on her shoulders.

  
“Don’t worry Babs. I’ll be eighteen soon and then everything will work out just fine.”

  
She nodded, settling her hands over his. “I know.”

  
He leaned in, a cocky smile crossing his face. “How’s that?”

  
She returned the smile, tipping closer so that their foreheads were touching. “Well because every time I get worried I remind myself who you’ve got looking after you.”

  
His hands slid to her waist, and hers around his neck. “Oh yeah? Who?”

  
“Me.”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Really.” She stared at him a moment, stroking her fingers along his jaw. “Dick, there… there’s one thing that can’t wait.”

  
His heart skipped a beat. “What’s that?”

  
She hesitated, only for a second, then surged up and kissed him. Stunned, it took him a moment to kiss her back, and by the time he did it was already almost over. She pulled away quickly, then ran out into the rain. He stumbled a few steps after her, then slowly grinned, then laughed with joy, his voice drowned out by the rolling thunder.

**********

Selina sat on her bed, reading a book before she went to sleep. The window rattled, and Dick, soaking wet, crept inside. He froze when he saw her, then began slinking with surprising skill toward the door.

  
“You know, Mr. Wayne is going to be suspicious if you leave wet spots all over the manor hallways.”

  
Dick flinched and paused. “Sorry Ms. Kyle. They locked the door because of the storm and normally Jason at least leaves a window open for me but he forgot tonight and yours was the only one and-”

  
“Don’t worry about it,” Selina said. “I’m impressed that you climbed all the way to the third floor on the outside of the building. In the rain. With nothing to hold on to.”

  
He shrugged. “It’s in my blood. Besides, we always climb up here to prank the governess, whichever one we’ve got at the moment.”

  
She raised her eyebrows. An interesting little family that could climb so easily through a third story window at such young ages. “Is that right?” was all she said.

  
Dick nodded proudly. “Cass can do it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand.”

  
“Spiders?”

  
“Sure. Damian’s always catching spiders and frogs and things like that.” Dick hopped nervously from foot to foot. “You… you won’t tell Bruce about me, y’know, dropping in, will you?"

  
Selina smiled and walked to her closet, pulling out a men’s button up shirt and slacks. “Go ahead and change in the bathroom, toss your wet clothes in the tub. Only you must promise to tell me all about the coveted Miss Gordon.”

  
Dick blushed and took the clothes. “What does a lady like you have men’s clothes for anyway?” He deflected.

  
She held a finger to her lips. “A lady never tells. Now go get changed.”

  
He started toward the bathroom, then paused. “Thank’s Selina.”

  
“Well of course. I did want us to be friends after all.”

  
Dick went into the bathroom, and Selina opened her book again. She didn’t get very far, for her door burst open. Damian stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

  
“Scared of the storm?” Selina asked.

  
“Tt. Of course not. The heir to the demon does not get scared.” He held out a black cat. “Pennyworth was scared.” The thunder boomed again, and both he and the cat darted under the bed. Selina laughed and gently coaxed them out.

  
“I understand perfectly. I like cats very much, you know.”

  
Damian looked up, his hard little eyes sparkling softly. “You do?”

  
“Yes. You said his name was-”

  
She was cut off by a bolt of thunder, and then by Stephanie and Cassandra running in.

  
“Were you scared too?” Selina teased.

  
Stephanie started to scoff that she wasn’t, but Cassandra nodded and slipped soundlessly under Selina’s covers. At the next thunder clap Stephanie leapt under with her. Selina chuckled, noting that Damian and his cat were back under the bed again.

  
“Should I be expecting the others?” Selina asked.

  
“Naw,” Stephanie said. “Even if they are scared the boys would be too proud to-”

  
Another clap of thunder, and three more sets of pounding feet. Jason, Tim, and Duke all appeared in the doorway together. Selina raised an eyebrow.

  
“Don’t tell me you were scared of a little thunder?”

  
“Of course not,” Jason said, raising his chin. “We just wanted to make sure you weren’t scared.”

  
“How noble of you.”

  
“It wasn’t my idea, it was Duke’s.”

  
“And it looks like a good thing we checked,” Tim said. “Don’t look now Ms. Kyle, but there’s a demon and a scaredy cat under your bed.”

  
Damian scrambled out as quickly as he could. “You take that back Drake!”

  
Tim’s jaw tightened. “It’s_ Wayne_ you obnoxious little-”

  
More thunder sent them all in a dive for the bed. Tim and Jason weaseled between Stephanie and Cassandra, and Duke dove underneath with Damian.

  
“Are you alright Cass?” Jason asked casually, playing his excuse to the end. Cass rolled her eyes in response.

  
Selina laughed and sat cross legged at the end of the bed. “So, why’d you all come running to me instead of Bruce or Alfred? You know them better.”

  
“Oh we could never bother Alfie,” Jason said, “and Bruce is…”

  
“Not always around,” Tim said.

  
“And emotionally stunted,” Stephanie added.

  
“Father is no such thing!” Damian snapped. “You take that back, Brown!”

  
“She’s also a Wayne,” Tim growled, “and you wouldn’t know because you’re emotionally stunted too!”

  
Damian shrieked in rage and launched himself at Tim, but Duke caught him in midair.

  
“Easy there short stack. Anger management, remember?

”  
Damian broke out of his hold and flipped neatly onto the nightstand. “Do not lay hands on me again, vermin!”

  
Duke just rolled his eyes. Another clap of thunder sent them all ducking under again. When they emerged, Jason seemed strangely shaken and flung the covers away, standing to pace the room. Cassandra watched him closely.

  
“So,” Selina said, “I take it most of you are adopted?”

  
“Yup.” Dick walked out of the bathroom. “Everyone except little D.”

  
Thunder roared again, and the children disappeared beneath the covers. All except Jason, who curled up in a corner, shaking with his hands over his ears. Dick frowned and was by his side in an instant. Tim jumped out of the bed, looking like he wanted to help, but hung back. And Cassandra watched, studying her brother carefully.

  
“Is he alright?” Selina whispered to Duke.

  
Duke shook his head. “He has panic attacks sometimes. He had a run in with the Joker. I don’t know the full story but… we got him back around the same time we got Damian, so we think that maybe Damian’s mom got to him before Bruce did and saved him. Personally I’d call it kidnapping, but he’s alive, and that’s enough.”

  
Dick seemed to have almost coaxed Jason out of the corner when another thunderclap sent him trembling and curling up again. Selina studied the situation a moment later, then started softly singing.

  
“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…”

  
Stephanie and Cassandra started to straighten out of the blankets, but Selina’s eyes were on Jason. Was she imagining it, or had his shoulders relaxed slightly?

  
“Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things.”

  
Yes, he was definitely starting to relax. Duke glanced gratefully at her, and Tim waved for her to keep going.

  
“Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild gees that fly with the moon on their wings, thes are a few of my favorite things.”

  
Jason pulled his hands away from his ears and looked at her.

  
“Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things.” She smiled gently at Jason. “What are some of your favorite things?”

  
He smiled weakly back. “Uh, Shakespeare?”

  
“Nerd,” Stephanie teased gently, “couldn’t like something normal like waffles or candy.”

  
“Or bunny rabbits!” Dick said.

  
“Snakes!” Damian added.

  
“That is nowhere near normal,” Jason laughed, throwing a pillow at Damian.

  
“This is war Jason!” Damian shouted, leaping at him with the pillow.

  
“Well I like chocolate frosting!” Stephanie shouted, grabbing a pillow and whacking Tim with it.

  
“Hey!” Tim snatched a pillow of his own. “I like no school!”

  
Selina smacked Duke with one of the smaller, decorative pillows, shouting, “Kittens!”

  
“Pillow fights!” Duke shouted, hitting her back.

  
“Letters!”

  
“Christmas!”

  
“Birthday presents!”

  
“Any presents!”

  
“Bats!”

  
Everyone froze for a moment and looked at Selina.

  
“You… you like bats?” Dick said, a wide grin growing across his face.

  
“Don’t even think about it, Dick!” Duke shouted, decking him with a pillow. They all dissolved into gales of laughter, continuing the pillow fight while shouting things they liked at each other. Even Cassandra sometimes added to the noise.

  
“Ballet.”

  
“Coffee!”

  
“Alfred!”

  
“Batcow!”

  
“Red hair!”

  
“Pancakes!”

  
“Jewelry!”

  
The pillow fight expanded out into the hallway. Selina was just chasing down a shrieking Stephanie when they both skidded to a stop. There, looming before them, was the master of the house, Bruce Wayne.

  
“What is going on up here?” He growled.

  
Stephanie gulped and slid behind Selina. Selina, for her part, hid the pillow behind her back.

  
“The children were afraid of the thunder storm, Mr. Wayne.”

  
His eyes softened. Barely. “Is Jason alright?”

  
“Yes Sir.”

  
“And the others?”

  
“We’re alright, Bruce.” Dick and the others came up behind her and looked nervously at their father.

  
“Then why was there so much screaming?” Mr. Wayne snapped. “To bed! Now! All of you!”

  
They ducked their heads and started scurrying off. Mr. Wayne caught Dick’s arm as he tried to go by. “I didn’t see you after dinner, Dick. Where have you been?”

  
“I was… I was just-”

  
“We were talking,” Selina cut in. “Getting better acquainted. He’s been so helpful, showing me around the house and helping me learn the ropes.”

  
Bruce glowered at Dick. “Is this true?”

  
“Of course,” Dick said. “You know I always try to be friendly.”

  
Bruce studied him a moment longer, then slowly let go of his arm. “Alright. To bed with you then.”

  
Dick hurried away, and Mr. Wayne turned his glare to Selina.

  
“I expect bedtime to be better enforced in the future, or at the very least quiet after lights out.”

  
“But of course, Mr. Wayne,” Selina purred. “But before you go, I should like to ask you about something?”

  
“Ask.”

  
“It’s only that I noticed they all wear matching outfits. It’s quite darling if they chose to coordinate, but I can hardly imagine Tim and Damian choosing to do anything together, much less match. How did you do it?”

  
“Hn. As far as getting Tim and Damian to get along, I didn’t, but the clothes are easy to explain. Shopping with seven children can be… tedious, so I simply order the clothes in bulk. They grow into the sizes in time.”

  
Selina gaped at him. “You mean to tell me that they don’t just wear the same outfits as each other, but they’ve been wearing the exact same outfits for years?”

  
“Three of the same outfits. Alfred insisted on variety.”

  
He spun and walked brusquely down the stairs, Selina staring after him. He couldn’t be serious. Surely there was a joke here she was missing. But no, she could tell fairly well when he was amused or joking, even only knowing him for a day. He was dead serious. And it made her livid. There was no logic behind her anger, after all, she had seen children starving and begging for scraps and running errands for drug lords just so they could get their next high. Compared to all that this was nothing, but it still ticked her off.

  
Selina glanced around the hall, her eye catching on an expensive looking vase perched on a stand. Another sweep with her eyes told her where the security cameras were. Honestly, the man probably put more time and bother into his security system than he did into clothing his children. She was going to enjoy breaking it. After a final glance, she went back to her room to change. It was time for the cat to play.

**********

Bruce tossed aside his robe and reached for his cowl. He hadn’t had time to take off the whole outfit when he heard screaming upstairs, but it might have been suspicious for Batman to appear, and he didn’t want to raise the suspicions of this new governess. He had been both relieved and irritated to find that the screaming was nothing serious, but now it was time to get back to work.

  
Batman drove toward Gotham Police Department headquarters, noting the bat signal projected on the clouds, but paused as his equipment picked up something. A break out at Arkham. He changed direction and sped for the crime scene, keeping an eye out for the escapee, but didn’t encounter anything suspicious. Once he arrived, he discovered that it was the Joker who had escaped. His hands tightened into fists, the leather creaking. Working around police patrols, he examined the crime scene closely. The guards appeared to have been knocked out or killed rather than bribed this time, so that was something at least. Not that he was happy about the death, but he was happy that better men were being put on duty. He tracked the trail to the sidewalk outside the asylum, but found nothing more to help with the case. Joker, by all accounts, had vanished. Perhaps he ought to talk to Quinn and see if he’d come to her. Batman, Ivy, and Harley herself had all gone to great lengths to make sure he didn’t know where she lived, but it was worth trying anyway. But before that there was the bat signal to be dealt with.

  
Batman jumped back into the car and drove to the police station, stopping a few blocks away so he could swing in. Half of Batman was dramatic effect. Showing up in a car severely reduced dramatic effect. He landed on the roof, and Jim jumped. Batman shoved away his guilt at the heart attack he’d nearly given the poor man and strode forward.

  
“Hey Batman. I suppose you know Joker’s out.”

  
Batman didn’t respond. They both knew he knew.

  
“Well, he said a few things to the guards that I thought you might want to know about. I’ve got the files right here. It’s strange. The escape was the quiet sort. Well, quiet as an Arkham escape can be, and we haven’t seen hide nor hair of him. It’s almost like he’s laying low. I don’t like it, Batman.”

  
“I’ll try to find him before he causes any trouble.” On impulse, Batman squeezed the commissioner’s shoulder. “Look after yourself, Jim.”

  
Then he was gone, leaping away with the file in hand. He dropped it in the batmobile, then hurried on toward Harley and Ivy’s residence. As he drew near, a shadow caught his eye, swinging between the buildings. He narrowed his eyes and followed it. It took only a few more seconds for him to recognize the shadow, simply from the way she moved. Catwoman. He could let her go without too large a consequence. The Joker case was more important. But on second thought, a chase in the night air might help to clear his mind. And who knows? Maybe Catwoman had an idea where he was.

  
Batman flew after her, catching the smirk she threw over her shoulder as she made a particularly difficult jump. He smiled internally and dropped off the edge of the building, surprising her by coming around the other side. She backed away, smiling that lovely, cunning smile of hers.

  
“Hello Bat. Come to stop the big bad Cat?”

  
There was a sack over her shoulder, which meant she’d already stolen something. Batman stiffled a sigh of disappointment. He’d hoped that maybe she was going straight these days, but it looked like that had been too much to hope.

  
“Hand it over Catwoman,” He growled.

  
She wagged her finger at him. “Now Bat, you know better than to speak to a lady that way. And I thought a dark knight would be chivalrous.”

  
“My chivalry is reserved for the victims of your thievery.” He flung his grapple around the bag and pulled. Catwoman dashed forward, putting slack in the line, and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed her leg and threw her. She somersaulted neatly away from him, then made a dive for the sack, catching it before it hit the ground.

  
“Careful Bat. This one’s breakable.”

  
“I’ll keep it in mind.”

  
He swung at her and she ducked back gracefully, then fell back off the edge of the building. He followed, his cape spread like wings behind him. Just as she swung for the next building, he crashed into her, and she tumbled toward the pavement. The world spun with brick and traffic lights as he dove after her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him, then caught them both with a grappling line shot toward the next building over. They swung in an arc, and he stopped them against the wall of the building with his legs. She panted, smiling, her chest pressing against his with every breath.

  
“Is that what you call careful?” She breathed.

“I had it handled.”

  
“Sure. You going to pull us up or are we going to hang here forever?” She traced a hand over his shoulders. “Not that I mind, handsome.”

  
His heart stuttered, and he quickly pushed a button on the line, pulling the both of them up to the roof. As soon as the both of them were up, she kneed him in the stomach and started to prance away. He growled and grabbed the sack, swinging with his other hand. She quickly grabbed the sack’s contents - a ming vase - and leapt away. Batman dashed after her, but a few swings later she turned a corner and was lost into the night. He straightened, panting, and allowed himself a rare smile. Why Catwoman had a ming vase instead of jewels of any sort confused him somewhat, but she had acted very much like herself, so he wasn’t worried about mind control or anything like it, and he was glad to see she was doing well.

  
Shaking himself out of his contemplations, Batman grappled away, back on the path to see Harley Quinn about the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm pretty terrible at writing action but hey, that's what fan fiction is for. To practice. I decided that Jason didn't actually die in this version because I didn't want to deal with weird Lazarus pit things, so hopefully that gives some context if you were confused.


	3. More than a Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and the kids have a great time, until Bruce gets home from Metropolis

Bruce had left for Metropolis before breakfast in the morning, so it was easy for Selina to take the kids on a shopping trip using the money from the vase she had fenced that night. Alfred seemed to approve of the idea and even prepared a picnic for them to eat in the park when they were done. Watching Stephanie and Cassandra look through different pairs of earrings, Selina suddenly realized what had so disgusted her the night before. It was the direct crushing of self expression. She remembered how excited Holly would get when they had enough money for- But no. This wasn’t about Holly. It wasn’t.

  
Jason stepped out of the changing room wearing a leather jacket over a red t-shirt with black jeans. He spun and grinned at her.

  
“Well, what d’you think sugar?”

  
“It suits you,” She smiled.

  
“You’re sure Dad won’t mind?” Duke said from where he was looking through a few graphic t-shirts.

  
Selina waved an indifferent hand. “You let me worry about Mr. Wayne. Just get anything you want.”

  
Dick came out of the changing room in a muscle shirt and booty shorts.

  
“Almost anything you want,” Selina corrected, laughing.

  
Dick grinned. “What’s wrong with this?”

  
“You look like an exhibitionist,” Jason sneered, going to look at the graphic t’s with Duke.

  
“I do not!”

  
Tim walked by and winced, holding up his hands. “Yeesh Dick, put on some pants.”

  
Selina smiled as Dick pouted. “Sorry kiddo, I’m not buying you that. Entertaining as the look on Bruce’s face would be, he really would kill me.”

  
A few more stores and hours of shopping later left Dick in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, Jason in his leather jacket outfit, Tim in a red hoodie and sweatpants, Stephanie in a cute purple outfit, Cassandra in a pink and black leggings and skirt combo, and Damian in a loose sweeping outfit that almost seemed to be inspired by some middle eastern fashion. Over all they looked a rather motley crew as they went to their picnic in the park.

  
Selina lay back on the grass, smiling as she watched the children throw grapes into each other’s mouths. When it started to look like it was going to turn into a food fight, she sat up.

  
“I hate to spoil the fun kiddos, but there’s something I can’t work out. Think you all could help me?”

  
“Sure. What’s the problem sugar?” Jason said, leaning on his elbow beside her.

  
“It’s Bruce. Gotham knows him as their favored prince. You know, a cheerful, silly playboy, but so far I’ve seen none of it. Does he act so stern with you all because he doesn’t really like children, or is it something else entirely?"

  
Jason shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. For all I know his adoption addiction could be his own little juvenile hall. Only reason I can think he’d want me for sure.”

  
“Naw, Dad likes us,” Duke said.

  
“Probably,” Stephanie added.

  
“Most of us.” Damian sneered at Tim, who stuck his tongue out.

  
“He likes all of us,” Dick said sternly. “He’s just… fragile. He would hate for anyone else to know it, so his emotions get locked up and he puts on a mask. In public, it’s the cheerful playboy. At home, it’s the stern father.”

  
“We’ve even named his different personalities,” Stephanie said, catching a grape in her mouth. “There’s Brucie Bruce, Father Bruce, and Ba-”

  
“Work Bruce,” Tim interrupted. He sighed, throwing another grape at Stephanie. “Though work Bruce is most common these days, and Father Bruce is all but being absorbed by it.”

  
Duke shrugged. “That’s just the way he is.”

  
“He wasn’t always,” Dick said. “But he got worse, a lot worse, after we lost Jason. If it weren’t for Tim I might have lost Bruce too.”

  
“Sorry,” Jason grumbled, crossing his arms, “But it’s not my fault I got beaten to a pulp and kidnapped while Bruce was busy.”

  
“I don’t blame you,” Dick said. “If anyone’s to blame it’s Joker and Ta…” He glanced at Damian and trailed off. “Anyway, he was getting better. After we got Damian and Jason back I thought we could be a real family again but then…” Dick shook his head. “Then Damian’s mom passed away and he shut us out again.”

  
Selina looked over at Damian. “How long ago?” She asked gently.

  
“A year.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“It was a noble death.” Damian blinked hard, and Selina looked away.

  
“Look, I’m sorry, this is depressing. Why don’t we sing again? You kids seemed to enjoy it last night.”

  
Duke shook his head. “I don’t think Bruce would like it.”

  
“Bruce isn’t here,” Selina pointed out. “Come on, just a little tune to lift the spirits.”

  
The kids glanced at each other, still uncertain.

  
“Want.”

  
They all looked at Cassandra. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she formed the next word.

  
“Sing.”

  
Jason grinned. “Well I guess that settles it. Come on folks!”

  
“But what should we sing?” Tim said.

  
“We could do songs from musicals!” Jason said. “And then we could do the dance routine and it could be like a flash mob and it’ll be awesome!”

  
Selina smiled. “That’s a lovely idea. Perhaps you all could sing for Miss Prince when she comes.”

  
“Whoa whoa whoa,” Tim cut in, “Some of us don’t sing very well.”

  
“Or dance well,” Duke teased.

  
“Yeah, alright. I’ll own that, or dance well. How do you plan to put something like that together so quickly?”

  
Jason smiled sheepishly. “We’ll give you the easy parts.”

  
“See there, that’s what I mean. Parts! I don’t even know if I can carry a tune.”

  
“Oooh! We should all go to a club and sing karaoke!” Stephanie said.

  
Dick pointed at Damian. “He’s five! He can’t go clubbing!”

  
“There’s karaoke at, y’know, not clubs too,” Duke pointed out.

  
“We’re all a bit young to go clubbing,” Tim said.

  
Dick stuck his nose in the air. “I’m not.”

  
Jason rolled his eyes. “Just ‘cause Babs gets you into the iceberg lounge with fake IDs when she wants to go out sometimes. Now come on guys, hop to it. It’s time to sing America! West Side Story, let’s go!”

  
Tim took another breath to object, then paused. Cassandra was humming. Everyone stopped to listen to the haunting tune, and Dick stared at her almost like he’d seen a ghost.

  
“Cass, where did you hear that?”

  
She held her fingers over her head like two little ears.

  
“Seriously?” Dick said. “When?”

  
She held up two fingers, then flipped them over to make a walking motion, then mimed drinking something.

  
“When you went to get a drink two nights ago?”

  
She nodded.

  
Dick cocked his head then tapped his ear like he was playing secret agent. Cass nodded again.

  
“Why? Did you recognize that song?” Selina asked.

  
Dick nodded. “Bruce sang it to me once, a very long time ago. It was shortly after he took me in and I was scared. It’s a lullaby called Numi Numi.”

  
Selina raised an eyebrow. “Could you teach it to the others?”

  
Dick rubbed his chin. “Maybe…”

  
“Because a lullaby would be easier to learn at first than something with too many parts.” She winked at Jason. “Don’t worry. We’ll get them next time.”

  
“I can look up the lyrics!” Tim said, eagerly whipping out his phone.

  
“And I can make sure you imbeciles don’t butcher the pronunciation.” Damian sniffed. “Honestly Richard, it’s Noo-mee noo-mee not nuh-mee nuh-mee.”

  
Selina smiled and scooted a bit closer to the group to help them with the song arranging.

**********

Bruce drove along the countryside roads to Wayne Manor. Diana sat beside him in shotgun, and Clark in the back seat.

  
“The skyline really is breathtaking,” Diana said.

  
“Do you think so?” Bruce replied. “I had them put up those buildings just for you.”

  
Diana laughed. “I half believe you did.”

  
“Yes, Bruce really believes in rising to the occasion.”

“Leave the puns at home Clark, or I’m going to disinvite you,” Bruce growled.

  
“You didn’t invite me. I invited myself.”

  
“Hmph.”

  
“Oh now look Clark, you’ve made him grumpy,” Diana said.

  
Clark gasped. “No, Brucie Wayne, Gotham’s favored son, grumpy? It couldn’t be!” He held out his hand like a microphone. “Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Why aren’t you smiling? Have you taken a vow of grumpiness?”

  
Bruce batted his hand away. “You’re impossible.”

  
Clark grinned. “Well I’ve got to have some sort of news when I go back or Perry’s going to kill me. Lois too for that matter.”

“I thought you were reporting on the music festival.”

  
“I am, but I’m here two weeks early. There’s no reason not to get some other scoop while I’m here.”

  
“I have no doubt you’ll fall back on an exclusive with Superman.”

  
“Only because I can’t seem to get one with Wonder Woman or Bruce Wayne,” Clark grumbled.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find something,” Diana soothed.

  
As they came nearer to the manor, shouts and laughter met their ears. Further inspection revealed that it came from colorfully dressed children who waved at the car from the tree tops. _My children_, Bruce realized.

  
“Good Hera! What are they doing?”

  
Bruce shrugged and looked back at the road. “Probably a just a school trip.”

**********

Dick did a backflip out of his tree. “Did you see that? It almost looked like Bruce was back already.”

  
“Awe, but we didn’t go boating like we planned,” Stephanie pouted. “I was gonna splash Damian too!”

  
“I heard that, Brown!”

  
“Can’t you just call us all by our first names like a normal human being?” Tim jumped the rest of the way to the ground and walked over to join them.

  
“Come on down!” Selina called. “We’ve still got time to take the boat out on the lake if we hurry.”

  
The children all clambered out of the trees, some more gracefully than others, and charged for the lake. Selina ran after them, feeling excitement rise unbidden. She hadn’t expected this job to be fun, in fact she had rather expected to hate it, but the Wayne children were special. They weren’t like any children she knew. Not that she had known many, but still. _Remember why you’re here_, she reminded herself.

  
The children were already pushing the boat out by the time she got there, and she quickly jumped in after them. They rowed out onto the lake a little ways, laughing and chatting. Stephanie, like she had promised, splashed Damian with and oar. Damian found a frog which he dubbed Alexander the Great, and Jason was just doing a lovely performance of The Lady of Shallott with Cass as Lancelot when Duke waved at the shore.

  
“Dad!” He called, “you’re home!”

  
Then everyone stood and shouted and waved. Selina stood so she could turn and see his expression. It was some indecipherable mix of confused, amused, and alarmed. And there on his arm was one of the tallest, most beautiful women Selina had ever seen.

  
“You must be Diana!” She called. “I’m Selina Kyle. It’s lovely to meet you!”

  
At that moment, Alexander the Great escaped, and Damian lunged for him, over balancing the boat. They all tumbled into the water. Selina came up coughing and glanced around to make sure everyone was alright. It appeared they could all swim, and none had been hit over the head with the boat on the way down, so she grabbed the boat and started towing it in without worry.

  
“Come out of that water and line up at once!” Bruce ordered sternly.

  
The children’s faces fell, and they hurried to obey. He paced along the row, taking in the colorful outfits with a critical eye. The tall woman smiled encouragingly at them as Bruce stepped back beside her.

  
“Children, this is Diana Prince. Diana these,” his face fell with disappointment, “are my children.”

  
Dick clenched his fists, Tim looked at his feet, and Jason flushed angrily. Selina shared that anger. What sort of man was disappointed that his children were having fun?

  
“Well, go inside, dry off, clean up and report back here!” He snapped. “Quickly!”

  
The children scampered away, and Selina cast Mr. Wayne a glare before starting after them.

  
“Ms. Kyle!”

  
She paused.

  
“Stay a moment. I need a word with you!”

  
Diana glanced between their two rigid figures, then started to walk away. “I’ll… go see what Clark is up to.”

  
Once she was out of earshot, Bruce stalked toward Selina.

  
“Where did my children get those clothes?”

  
“We went shopping today.”

  
“It’ll come out of your paycheck.”

  
“No, it won’t.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
She could have told him that she had already paid for it herself, well, sort of, but she was too angry to allow him that satisfaction. “They’re your children for heaven's sake! The least you can do is let them own clothes that they like. It shouldn’t be hard. You’re a billionaire after all!”

  
“Simply because I am a billionaire does not mean I approve of you spoiling my children, nor does it mean I approve of them going about Gotham dressed like a bunch of peacocks!”

  
“Don’t you? Well I’ll have you know that they ‘ve already been all over Gotham in their new clothes, and they’ve had an absolutely wonderful time of it too! Not that you would know, since you’re never around.”

  
“Never- how dare you imply-”

  
“Can you even call them your children if you never see them? If you weren’t prepared to spend time with them you shouldn’t have adopted them!”

  
“I saved them!”

  
“And that makes it right? Bruce, you’re so so much more to them than a savior! They love you, but they're also so afraid of you and-”

  
“We are not discussing this.” Bruce turned and tried to walk away, but Selina stood in his path.

  
“Well someone’s got to! Take Dick for example-”

  
“You don’t know the first thing about him!

”  
“I’ll bet I already know more than you do. Soon he’s going to be a man and you won’t even know him at all! And Jason, he so looks up to you and wants to be a leader for his siblings but he’s got no one to show him how!”

  
“Don’t you dare tell me-”

  
“Stephanie could tell you. She knows everything about everyone, if only you would listen. Tim acts tough but he’s hiding the pain from when you ignore him, just like you do all of them!”

  
“Not another word!”

  
“And I don’t know about Cassandra yet but somebody’s got to! And the others try so hard to earn your love. Why can’t you just love them?”

  
“I said enough!”

  
“I’m not finished yet, Mr. Wayne!”

  
“Oh yes you are, Mr. Wayne!”

  
He paused, realizing his mistake, and took a deep breath. “Ms. Kyle, you will pack your bags, and you will be out of my house by this evening.”

  
Selina froze. The job. She had just blown a perfectly good job over a bunch of children. Oddly she didn’t really regret it, but if it was still salvageable…

  
“Mr. Wayne, please-”

  
“Enough! I-” He stopped and frowned. A beautiful, haunting tune drifted down from the house. “What’s that?”

  
“Singing,” Selina snarked.

  
Wayne glanced sideways at her. “I know. Who is singing?”

  
“The children.”

  
“The children?” His voice was suddenly small and soft, and he walked toward the house as if in a daze. Selina followed to make certain he didn’t do anything stupid. He stumbled and stopped outside the room where the children were singing for Diana, Alfred, and a man who she assumed to be Uncle Clark. Bruce stared at them, looking almost like a wounded child himself.

  
“Numi, numi…  
Aba halach el hakramim  
Halach halach aba.  
Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim”

  
Bruce started to mouth the words along with them.

  
“Yavi lach anavim.  
Numi, numi…”

  
He started to sing along with them.

  
“Aba halach el hapardes  
Halach, halach Aba.”

  
The children slowly dropped out, but Bruce kept singing and stepped into the room toward them, fearfully, tentatively.

  
“Yashuv ba’erev im haruach  
Yavi, yavi tapuach.”

  
He stopped and gulped, staring like he wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words, twitching his hands like he wanted to embrace them, but didn’t dare.

  
Cassandra was the first to come barreling toward him, catching him in a hug. She was quickly followed by Tim and Damian, then by the rest.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pulling each one closer. “I’m so…” He trailed off, unable to speak anymore, but the children understood. After a moment Jason, looking almost uncomfortable with so much affection, extracted himself and presented Diana with a small bouquet of wildflowers. Diana accepted them with hearty thanks, and he grinned at her. They looked like a real family. Selina smiled and walked off to go pack her things. She still had some of the money left from the vase, and there were a few nice cars in the garage she wouldn’t mind having for a spell. She would just have to tell Harley and Ivy that Wayne didn’t have a secret retirement fund after all. Just as she started up the stairs, Wayne appeared at their foot.

  
“Ms. Kyle. Wait.”

  
She paused and looked down at him. “You don’t need to worry, Mr. Wayne, I’m going.”

  
“No, that’s not-” He took a few steps toward her. “It’s just, I haven’t heard anyone else sing that song, not since my mother died and I… I…”

  
“I really can’t take credit for the song,” Selina confessed, “It was Cassandra’s idea, and Dick’s the one who really made it happen.”

  
“Still, without you they never would have sang to begin with. And hearing that song from my own children it…it reminded me that I have a, a family. That I’m not alone like, like I was. In a way you brought my family back to me.” He gulped, as if struggling to get out the next words. “Thank you.”

  
Selina inclined her head. “I only hope you’ll remember your family after I leave.”

  
“And I hope you won’t be leaving us for some time yet.”

  
She froze. “What?”

  
“Stay.”

  
A beat of silence.

  
“Please,” he added.

  
“If you insist,” she smiled.

  
“I do. Very much.” He looked at her a moment longer, then bowed slightly and spun to return to the children. Selina hurried upstairs to her room and closed the door, slumping against it. Though the run had been short, she was out of breath and her heart beat like the wings of a bird trying to escape her chest. She could stay. Bruce had asked her to stay. She might find that money after all. To her surprise, the thought dampened her spirits somewhat. _'The children must be getting to me._' She pushed off the door and went to change out of her wet clothes before heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, simply because I loved Selina chewing Bruce out for his behavior. Also, I considered various women to take the place of the Baroness, but eventually decided on Diana after I determined that Clark should be Max. I still don't know how I feel about the decision, but in the end I think it's about the only one I really could have made. Also, I know Damian probably knows Arabic, and the song is in Hebrew, but it didn't seem like too much of a stretch for him to know some Hebrew pronunciations as well so having him help with the pronunciation of the song didn't bother me too much.


	4. Gotham song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets the others to be theater nerds with him, and Bruce sings

About a week and a half after Bruce's revelation, Bruce, Alfred, Diana, and Clark all gathered to hear the children sing once again. Jason had convinced the rest to perform one day more from Les Miserables and had worked them all like a slave driver for the past week and a half to get it perfect. Tim started the instrumental track through a pair of speakers and they began.

  
Duke started off softly but grandly as Valjean, but Dick was no less magnificent as he clutched his chest and sang of love while Stephanie fluttered her eyelashes dramatically as Cosette. Cass tucked up her hair, preparing for war, and Jason strode across the stage, followed by Tim and Selina as he proudly proclaimed revolution. Then Damian entered, his head held high as he promised to crush that same revolution without mercy. They put on a grand performance with only a few mistakes. On the last note, Jason slid forward on his knees, belting his part for all he was worth. Then the room dropped into silence. Bruce, Alfred, Diana, and Clark all clapped.

  
“Encore encore!” Clark called as they bowed.

  
Jason lit up and started to go back to his starting position, but Dick whacked him upside the head. “I am not redoing that whole thing again Jaybird.”

  
“Oh, but you’re such a good romantic heart throb!”

  
Selina patted Jason’s shoulder. “Maybe another time kiddo.”

  
Bruce stood and smiled, and oh how good it was to see him smile.

  
“That was wonderful, all of you.” He looked over their heads at Selina. “I’m impressed.”

  
She returned his smile. “They’re your children, Mr. Wayne.”

  
“Yes. Yes they are.” He put his arms around the tow children nearest to him, Cass and Tim, and ruffled Damian’s hair.

  
“A splendid performance!” Diana said, standing up. “Truly I did not know your children would have such talent.”

  
“Neither did I,” Bruce said, casting another grateful look toward Selina.

  
Alfred coughed politely. “If I may Sir, there are tea and cookies set out in the parlor.”

  
Clark gave fistbumps and high fives to all the children as the rambunctious group moved to the the parlor.

  
“Hey Bruce, in other news, I think I finally found some news,” he said.

  
“Who’s the unlucky subject?” Bruce asked.

  
“Oh you’ll never guess,” Clark replied.

  
“As long as it’s not me,” Bruce said.

  
“Close, but not quite.” Clark spread his arms wide, gesturing at the kids. “What could be better news than this? Who knew the Waynes could all sing like that, right? Imagine it! The Wayne family singers. What a front page story!”

  
“No.”

  
“But Dad, we could be famous,” Stephanie said. “Go on tour! Have enough money for a lifetime supply of waffles!”

  
“Yeah, cause we could never afford it now,” Duke said driely.

  
“Besides, you’re my daughter, so you’re already famous,” Bruce said, “and I don’t need another reason for the press to be looking at my family. The less eyes on us the better.”

  
“Come on Bruce, just one story,” Clark begged.

  
“Clark, if you write a story on my family I’m going to start wearing green jewelry and that’s final.”

  
Clark pouted and grabbed a cookie. Selina raised an eyebrow.

  
“Personally I think it would be rather amusing to see Mr. Wayne start wearing jewelry in any color. If you ask me it’s a promise more than a threat.”

  
Everyone in the room glanced at each other, and Selina had the distinct impression that she was being left out of a secret.

  
Clark forced a laugh. “Yes well, I have a particular dislike for green jewelry specifically.”

  
“It’s a bit of a joke in the family,” Diana said.

  
“I see.” She took a sip of tea, and conversation resumed as normal. Tim walked over to her.

  
“Bruce didn’t mean to leave you out. It’s just that you already feel like such a part of the family, you know?”

  
Selina smiled at him. “Thank you, Tim, but I’m alright. I can hardly expect to catch up on years of relationship building in a matter of weeks.”

  
“You pretty much have,” Tim said. “Anyway, do you wanna get him back for it?”

  
“Depends what you have in mind.”

  
Tim lowered his voice. “Well, the word on the street is that Bruce is a pretty good singer himself, and Alfred and I stashed a guitar nearby. Alfie says he played a bit in his younger days too.” He smiled mischievously, then walked over to talk with Duke.

  
Selina looked on with amusement. He was still a schemer and a planner, but he was much… softer now that he knew Bruce loved him, and had become somewhat less obsessive about his secret projects. He went to bed almost on time and everything, which while it had confused some of them at first, was probably healthier. Selina settled down next to Cassandra and Stephanie on the floor and began to help in taking all the pins out of Stephanie's hair.

  
“I have officially decided that I can’t be a fancy lady,” Stephanie winced, “It’s too painful.”

  
Cassandra nodded sympathetically.

  
“Don’t worry. We’ll do something simple for the pre-festival gala,” Selina said. “While the updo and poofy dress were lovely, I don’t think they’re quite you.”

  
“Exactly!” Stephanie said. “Too much dress and way too many bobby pins.”

  
“What about you Cass? Could you be a fancy lady?”

  
Cass shrugged.

  
“We’ll have to try it sometime.” Selina sat back and set the pins on the hearth. “I was impressed at your performance, and pleasantly surprised that you could do words with music.”

  
Cassandra tapped her temple. “Memory. Easier.” Her brow furrowed. “And music… speak. Words…” She shook her head.

  
“That’s for sure.” She nodded toward Bruce. “I think your dad probably agrees. I heard that he’s a pretty good singer.”

  
“Seriously?” Stephanie said, “Well then we’ve got to get him to sing for us! Jason! Jason, did you know Bruce can sing?”

  
Jason grinned. “Like, really well?”

  
Stephanie nodded eagerly.

  
“I had no idea. That’s awesome. Hey Dami, guess where you get your good singing voice? It’s not the Al Ghul side I’ll tell you that.”

  
Damian, who was sitting on Bruce’s lap, looked up at his father. “Is this true?” He demanded.

  
Bruce nodded. “Your grandmother was very good.”

  
“So are you,” Dick said, “I remember from when I was little.”

  
“I think we need a demonstration,” Selina purred. “After all, the children all sang. It’s only fitting that you should too.”

  
“No.”

  
“Funny, that’s what Tim and Dami said before I bribed them,” Jason leaned toward Bruce, his eyes filled with a roguish spark.

  
“I won’t be bribed Jason,” Bruce sighed.

  
Jason looked away, and Duke jumped in.

  
“Come on Bruce,” he begged, “We all want you to.”

  
Damian stared hard at Bruce. “It would please me very much, Father.”

  
“It seems the vote’s unanimous,” Selina smiled.

  
“Bruce looked helplessly around at the hopeful faces. “Fine,” he growled, “what should I sing?”

  
“Perhaps something you know on this, Sir,” Alfred said, producing a guitar.

  
“Oh Alfred, I haven’t played in years. I don’t-”

  
Alfred raised his eyebrows and held out the guitar more insistently. Bruce sighed and took it. Damian crawled off his lap so he could play. The room fell into expectant silence as he tuned the guitar - by ear, Selina noted- Then strummed a few chords. He closed his eyes and began, softly at first, then louder as his confidence grew.

  
“There is a place that haunts this land  
They call Gotham City  
And it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And oh I know I’m one.”

  
The children all inched a bit closer, listening, and Diana smiled softly. Clark, for his part, looked as shocked and pleased as anyone can.

  
“High upon the skyscrapers  
The rich all drink and scheme  
But down below the streets all drear  
The crime lords do the same.”

  
He smiled and nodded at Stephanie, who was starting to mouth the words, and she scooted closer, joining him.

  
“Now the night’s coming with clouds of black  
As church steeples fall in  
Watching over filthy streets of grim  
The bats fly overhead

“So mothers warn your children  
Not to fall in with the wrong  
There’s still a light in this city  
And he sees all that you’ve done”

Bruce’s fingers fumbled over the chords, and he let them fall still, singing acapella with Stephanie.

“Well day is cold and dark as night  
But here is where I stay  
There’s wrongs to right with my own light  
And no place I’d rather be.

“Well there is a place that haunts this land  
They call Gotham City  
And it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And oh, I know I’m one.”

Silence settled after the last note, and Bruce looked at Selina, both his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth tipped upward as if to say, “happy now?” Selina smiled and nodded back. She was very happy indeed.

  
“There’s something I thought I’d never hear, or see for that matter,” Diana said. “Really Bruce, the number of hidden talents you have astonishes even me.”

  
“And I haven’t heard that song before. At least not with those words.”

  
“It’s a Gotham song,” Jason declared proudly.

  
Stephanie nodded. “Everyone here knows it, and we’re proud of it too. It’s pretty stupid and cheesy, but it ends with hope and that’s the important part.”

  
“It was originally written as a parody,” Tim informed them, “Until a Gotham artist got ahold of it and added the last verse. Over the years it became almost an anthem, and then simply common knowledge that is often associated with patriotism.”

  
Duke flicked a piece of cookie at him. “Thanks for the history lesson, nerd.”

  
“Hey, nothing wrong with being a nerd,” Jason said.

  
“This artist wouldn’t have been funded by Wayne Enterprises now would they?” Clark asked suspiciously.

  
“This all happened long before I was head of Wayne Enterprises,” Bruce said quickly.

  
“Then it must have been before Batman too,” Dick said. “Surprising, considering the references.”

  
Tim narrowed his eyes at Bruce. “You don’t think Batman based his whole shtick around a silly song, do you?”

  
“I seriously doubt he did,” Bruce said quickly. “Not that I would know.”

  
“Y’know, it almost seems like he did,” Clark said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

  
Damian stuck his nose in the air. “The bat is a symbol of fear to criminals. That the song was somewhat prophetic is mere coincidence.”

  
“Riiiiight,” Stephanie said.

  
“I have to agree with Damian,” Bruce said, looking more and more uncomfortable.

  
“I don’t know, Batman’s not so symbolic in person. The one I know is a huge dork who just might base himself off of the city’s unofficial anthem.”

  
Diana narrowed her eyes at Seliana. “You know Batman?”

  
Whoops. Selina waved her hand vaguely. “He’s been around Gotham for a while. Plenty of people have met him.”

  
“I’m not sure how many would dare to call him a huge dork though,” Clark said.

  
Bruce cleared his throat. “Because he’s not.”

  
Stephanie patted his knee consolingly. “We’ll let you think that Bruce.”

  
“I am never singing for you all again,” Bruce grumbled.

  
“Now, we can’t have that!” Clark cried. “What about the music festival? You’ve got to sign up for it now that we know you can sing too.”

  
Diana nodded firmly. “It would be a noble act and a blessing to Gotham.”

  
“No.” Bruce said flatly. “I’ll sing at home, but that’s it.”

  
Damian nodded curtly. “You are absolutely correct, Father.”

  
Dick ruffled his hair. “Awe, Dami! Don’t you want everyone to know what a cutie you really are?”

  
Damian slapped his hand away. “Get off Richard! I am not cute. I am a terrifying assassin.”

  
“A very short assassin,” Tim said.

  
“Pint sized,” Jason agreed.

  
Damian looked ready to murder both of them, so Selina pulled him onto her lap. “Sometimes smaller is better. You wouldn’t have been able to help Alfred after he got stuck if your hands weren’t so small, remember?”

  
Bruce turned with confusion to the butler.

  
“Alfred the cat, Sir,” Alfred said quickly.

  
“Ah. That would make more sense.” He affectionately chucked Damian under the chin. “Well, it’s about time for everyone to be heading to bed, short and tall.”

  
“But Daaaad-” Tim started.

  
“Non negotiable Tim,” Bruce said sternly, “And I expect you to sleep too.”

  
Tim huffed, and Selina stood up with Damian still on her hip. “Come on kiddo. We can at least pretend for your father’s peace of mind.”

  
Bruce shook his head, the barest ghost of a smirk crossing his face.

  
“Well if Selina says so,” Stephanie sighed. “Goodnight Bruce.”

  
Cassandra gave him a hug and hurried after her.

  
“Night Pops!” Duke said.

  
“Good night Dad.”

  
“Goodnight Father.”

  
“Goodnight Bruce,” Jason said, nodding to him. He turned and winked at Diana. “And a good night to you too, Sugar.”

  
“Alright alright,” Bruce said. “Off with you now.”

  
Jason ducked his head and ran after his siblings. Dick went in for a hug.

  
“It’s good to have you back, Bruce,” he whispered.

  
Bruce patted his shoulder, and he hurried away. Selina smiled at Bruce, looking over Damian who was already falling asleep on her shoulder.

  
“Good night, Mr. Wayne.”

  
He smiled back. “Good night, Ms. Kyle.”

**********

After she had made sure all the children were asleep, Selina slipped into her catsuit. She needed to remember why she was here. Codes. Untraceable retirement fund. Not for the children, and certainly not for Bruce. She swung out the window, then climbed in through another one and prowled toward Bruce’s office. It was as good a place to start as any, and a place she had less opportunity to explore as Selina Kyle. She softly closed the door behind her and started going over the desk in search of secret drawers or hidden latches. Suddenly, there was a noise behind her and she spun around. The grandfather clock had shifted about three feet to the left, and standing in the opening behind it was Bruce.

  
“... like it Alfred,” he was saying. “He’s never been one to lay low like this before. I’m two steps behind and … I… Catwoman?”

  
“Why hello Mr. Wayne,” she purred. “A secret lair, how clever. What sort of things are you hiding down there, I wonder?”

  
“None of your business,” Bruce replied.

  
“Oh, that’s just too bad.” She sashayed toward him. “I was hoping you would show me and we could get some… quality alone time.”

  
Alfred slipped toward the door.

  
“Alfred, no wai-”

  
Alfred left.

  
Selina laughed and stroked a hand over his chest. “See? Even your butler approves. Now, why don’t we get away a bit? We could do it here of course, but it wouldn’t do for one of the children to walk in.”

  
He snatched her wrist, and oh that grip. She’d only known one person who could be so strong without seeming violent, and that man wore a cape.

  
“What do you know of my children?” He growled, forcing her back toward the desk.

  
“Don’t worry Mr. Wayne, I’m here for your money, not your children.” For some reason her chest ached after she said that.

  
The response seemed to rattle him a bit as well. “Are you really?” He demanded, scowling at her.

  
“Believe me Mr. Wayne. The last thing I want to do is hurt your children.”

  
He glared at her, then nodded slowly. “I still ought to call the police.”

  
“But you won’t.”

  
“Won’t I?”

  
“Not unless you want them to know about your secret room.”

  
He loomed over her, and she smirked back. After a long while he carefully released her wrist.

  
“I trust you won’t give up such blackmail lightly.”

  
“Oh no,” she purred. “A lady never tells.”

  
He stepped back, and she slunk around him to the window. “Have a lovely night, Mr. Wayne.” She wriggled her fingers in farewell, then flipped out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bruce sings is supposed to be to House of the Rising Sun. I know it's really cheesy, but I needed something, and I couldn't find a song that was already written, so I whipped that up pretty quickly. I hope it didn't ruin the chapter. Anyway... it is what it is.


	5. So Long, Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre-festival gala leaves everyone heartbroken and worried

The pre-festival gala a few nights later was a lovely affair. The ballroom was opened up, and the crystal chandeliers all sparkled with light. The children were taking a break in an open, outdoor sort of room that led off the ballroom.

  
“The women are all so beautiful,” Stephanie sighed.

  
“I can’t see anything so special about them,” Damian declared haughtily.

  
“Just because you’re scared of them,” Stephanie snapped back.

  
“Tt. Only grown up men are afraid of women.”

  
“Men beautiful,” Cassandra said.

  
Tim shook his head. “What would you know about it Cass?”

  
She smiled and primly stuck her nose in the air. Behind them, Dick bowed to the air and held out his hand, then smiled and started dancing. Jason chuckled and nudged Duke.

  
“Hey Dickie bird! Who you dancin’ with?” He called.

  
“Nobody,” Dick said wistfully.

  
“Oh yes you are,” Duke said.

  
“Let me guess.” Tim closed his eyes, as if thinking hard. “She’s got red hair, and her dad’s a city official.”

  
Dick flushed bright red and stopped until Cassandra came over and held out her hand to him. He bowed as he took it.

  
“Why of course, Miss Wayne, I would be honored to have this dance.”

  
She smiled in amusement, and he spun her around, leading her through a waltz. It was almost done when Selina walked in.

  
“I didn’t know you kids could dance too,” She said.

  
“We would have told you, but then you might have made us all dance.” Jason spun, his suit jacket flapping. “The Wayne family dancers!”

  
Selina laughed softly. “Yes I can see what a trial that would have been for you Jason.”

  
He grinned and turned to look back at the dancers in the ballroom, joining Stephanie.

  
“What’s that they’re playing now?” Stephanie mused.

  
“It’s a Tango,” Selina said.

  
“Aren’t tangos supposed to be like… sexy?” Stephanie asked.

  
“In this crowd? Please. This is the less exciting American Ballroom kind,” Selina said.

  
“Show me how?” Jason asked.

  
She shook her head. “Jason, I haven’t danced in a very long time.”

  
“Please?” He begged. “I won’t be any good either. It’ll be fun!”

  
She sighed and stepped forward to position his hands. “Here, now you’re going to step forward first, right? Slow, slow, quick quick, slow, slow, quick quick.”

  
He bit his tongue in concentration, looking at his feet, and she smiled encouragingly. “And slow, slow-”

  
“Excuse me, may I cut in?”

  
Jason stepped back and released her hands to make room for Bruce.

  
“Of course,” he said, “Show us how it’s done.”

  
Bruce took Selina’s hand and dipped his head to her. “Shall we?”

  
“Your lead, Mr. Wayne.”

  
He smiled and pressed her gently back, far more gently than he had Catwoman a few nights ago, and she stepped back in time with the music. Slow, slow, quick quick. After a few rounds, he dipped her back, then quickly pulled her up again.

  
“Not getting frisky with me, are you Mr. Wayne?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“I would never,” he smirked.

  
They stepped simply again, slow, slow, quick quick. His chest pressed close to hers with every breath, and her heart began to jump at the exercise. She swept a leg back, then returned to the original steps.

  
“Your turn, Mr. Wayne.”

  
He raised his eyebrows, then braced his arm against her back and lifted her, spinning. She caught a leg around his waist, then straightened it with a flourish when he set her down.

  
“Good enough for you, Ms. Kyle?”

  
“I did half the work.”

  
“Well of course. What can a man do in a dance like this but show off the woman?”

  
She smiled, and he returned with that little half-grin of his that was so familiar, somehow. She felt light, exhilarated. Like… like she had just been chased across the rooftops by a certain dark knight. She faltered in her footsteps and backed away. What was she doing? She was supposed to be stealing from this man, not getting attached.

  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne, but I’m afraid I don’t… It’s been a long time and I’m not very good anymore.”

  
“You sell yourself short, Ms. Kyle.”

  
“Really, the two of you did wonderfully.”

  
Both of them spun to see Diana standing in the doorway. Bruce cleared his throat.

  
“Well the, ah, the children really ought to be going to bed. It’s late.”

  
“Right. Of course,” Selina said. “We’ve got something really special prepared, don’t we kiddos?”

  
The children nodded eagerly and rushed away, Selina following after them.

  
“And you thought you wouldn’t have any fun at the party,” Diana said, handing Bruce a drink.

  
“It will be more dull once the children are in bed for the night.”

  
“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

  
“And you Diana? Are you enjoying yourself?”

  
“Yes but… you should be careful with her, Bruce. I’m worried.”

  
Bruce gave a half smile and took her hand. “Is this jealousy, from you Diana?”

  
“No, Bruce, it’s not. I hardly believe that I possess you, and why should I feel jealous for what is not mine?”

  
“Thank you, I think.”

  
Diana smiled briefly before turning serious again. “I just don’t think her intentions are pure. Maybe she’s after your money, maybe it’s something else, but she is after something and that’s what concerns me.”

  
Bruce shook his head. “Trust me Diana, I know a gold digger when I see one. Goodness knows I’ve met enough of them, but Selina isn’t. I was suspicious of her too, at first, but I’m convinced she won’t do anything to hurt me or the children. I agree that she may be… dangerous, but I trust her.”

  
Diana sighed, but took his offered arm and walked with him to the entrance hall. Selina tapped a glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

  
“I hope you’ll pardon the interruption,” she said,“but the Wayne children have a special goodnight for all of you.”  
She stepped aside, and everyone turned their attention to the stair where the children all stood, one behind the other. Then they started to sing.

  
“There’s a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bell in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping up to say coo-coo.”

  
The shorter children peeked out from behind the taller ones, imitating cuckoo clocks as the tall ones continued to sing.

  
“Regretfully they tell us  
But firmly they compel us  
To say goodbye…”

  
All of them joined in as they marched down the stairs.

  
“To you!  
So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen goodnight!”

  
Stephanie stepped forward. “I hate to go and leave this pretty sight.” She retreated up the stairs, and her siblings closed the gap in the line.

  
“So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehn adiu!”

  
Duke stepped forward, the picture of polite charm, well, until he bowed so many times it was almost mocking.

  
“Adieu, Adieu, to you and you and you.”

  
He followed Stephanie up the staircase.

  
“So long, farewell, Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen.”

  
Dick stepped up to Bruce, a hopeful smile on his face. “I’d like to stay and tast my first champagne. Yes?”

  
“No.” Bruce answered flatly.

  
Dick pouted and went up the staircase to the sound of laughter.

  
“So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye.”

  
Jason came forward. “I leave and heave a sigh and say good bye.” He walked along the line, his arms spread wide as he belted out a high falsetto note. “Goodbyyyyyyyyyyye!”

  
Bruce chuckled affectionately as he scampered away.

  
Tim was next. “I’m glad to go, I cannot tell a lie.”

  
Cass spun around him with all the grace and pose of a ballerina. “I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly.”

  
The two of them left together, leaving Damian to hold the floor on his own. He lifted his chin, dutifully singing. “The sun has gone to bed and so must I.”

  
He turned to walk up the stairs, and Dick swooped in to pick him up. Damian glared a bit, but gave in and stifled a yawn as he set his head on Dick’s shoulder. All the children waved from the banister as they sang the last notes.

  
“Goodbye, gooodbyyye, goooodbyyyyye, gooooodbyyyyyye.”

  
And they were gone. Soon everyone was chatting and laughing about what magnificent children they were and how charming and darling it was that they all sang together. Clark smiled and shook his head.

  
“I don’t know how you did it Selina. I never thought Bruce would let his children sing in front of people.”

  
“The key is surprise,” Selina said.

  
Clark chuckled. “You have to tell me more about it over dinner. I can at least get an interview with the newest and longest lasting Wayne governess, right?”

  
“Yes, though I’m not sure governesses attend fancy dinners.”

  
“Stay if you like, Ms. Kyle,” Bruce said. “We can have Alfred set a place for you. Oh and Clark, do try not to be exhausting will you?”

  
“There!” Clark grinned, “it’s all settled.”

  
“Except for my outfit,” Selina noted. “I best go up and see if I’ve got anything more suited to a fancy dinner than what I’ve got on.”

  
“Mind if I join you?” Diana asked. “I’ve been hoping to get to know you a bit better.”

  
“I don’t mind at all. I’m sure a little girl talk before Clark gets to me will be welcome.’

  
The two of them went up to Selina’s room, where she pulled a long black dress from the closet. The design was simple, but a little jewelry could dress it up.

  
“What do you think? Is this good enough for the folks downstairs?

”  
Diana tapped her lips and frowned. “It’s lovely, but what about that pretty one you were wearing the other night. The uh…” She snapped her fingers, trying to find the words to describe it, then stepped up to the closet to look through the dresses. “Ah yes, this one.” She stooped and came back up with the catsuit in her hands.

  
“A lovely bit of cosplay isn’t it?” Selina said. “Unfortunately I don’t think this crowd is quite ready for it.”

  
“Yes, a costume alone proves nothing, but I came up her to talk to you the other night, you know girl talk and getting to know you and all that, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. Then Bruce tells me he had an encounter with Catwoman around the same time, and after seeing the way you moved tonight, I’m sure you’re one in the same.”

  
Selina smiled. “Well, I must admit I never thought a princess like yourself would be the detective type.”

  
“It wasn’t so hard to figure out.” She stalked toward Selina, her fists clenched. “I don’t know what you want with Bruce, but know that whether you and the rest of Gotham’s scum have decided life would be easier without the Batman, or if you’re just here to steal from him, if you hurt him or the children in any way I will crush every bone in your body then dump you in the ocean to be eaten by the sharks.”

  
Selina kept all signs of reaction from her face, though she screamed internally. _'Bruce is Batman. Bruce is Batman. I have to get out of here. I’m such an idiot. Bruce is Batman. It makes so much sense. His work, the secret lair. There’s no retirement fund. He’s funding Batman. I really need to get out of here.'_

  
“Don’t worry darling, I’m leaving tonight anyway,” she purred.

  
“Already stolen your fill have you?” Diana demanded.

  
“Oh no, just an ugly vase, and I’ve fairly well given that back already. You see dear, I’m all about the thrill of the hunt, Bruce could probably tell you that if you don’t believe me, but the thrill’s all gone out of this hunt. Mostly because what I came for doesn’t exist anyway. It’s no hunt without prey.”

  
Selina started packing up a few of her things.

  
“Anything I can help you pack up?” Diana asked.

  
“Not unless you want to supervise me the whole time to make sure I don’t steal anything.”

  
Diana smiled and shook her head, walking to the door. Selina hesitated as a thought occurred to her, then made a decision.

  
“Oh, and Diana?”

  
Diana stopped, her hand on the door knob. “Yes?”

  
“Don’t tell the children who I am. It can’t be good for the peace of mind to know a criminal was their babysitter.”

  
“You could stay, you know,” Diana said softly. “They love you very much.”

  
“No. A criminal doesn’t belong in this house. Goodbye, Diana.”

  
“Goodbye, Selina.”

  
Selina quickly finished packing, then scribbled a quick note and set it on her night stand. She put on the catsuit and stepped to the window, looking out at the stars, at Gotham, at freedom. She glanced back at the room where she had helped Jason through a panic attack, had the best pillow fight of her life, and had rehearsed One Day More until she was sick of it.

  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, then leapt out the window.

**********

Back down at the party, Bruce was stopped by a gentleman who looked somewhat familiar, but who he couldn’t place.

  
“Mr. Wayne?”

  
“Call me Bruce,” he smiled, offering his hand. The man didn’t take it. “I’m sorry, I feel like we’ve met before but I can’t remember your name.”

  
“My name is inconsequential. I have a message for the Detective.”

  
Bruce narrowed his eyes. What did Ra’s want? “Deliver it.”

  
“The clown has Gordon. He gives you thirty two hours to hand over the mayor or find him. You will not get outside help, or your friend will die.”

  
Bruce grabbed the man by the collar. “What the hell is Ra’s doing working with the Joker?” he hissed.

  
“We wish to burn away the corruption that is Gotham. Who serves as the match is of no consequence.”

  
“And here I thought Ra’s was a man of honor. When you get back you can tell him he disgusts me, and tell him that if he thinks he can control the Joker, he’ll get more than he bargained for.” Bruce shoved the man away, and the man bowed. “Get out,” Bruce growled.

  
The man obeyed, and Bruce looked desperately around for Alfred. He found him in the dining room putting out another place setting on the table.

  
“The Joker has Jim,” he said shortly. “I’m going to pretend to be drunk and pass out. Have Clark help you carry me out. I need to search for them.”

  
Alfred set down the silverware. “Yes Sir. Remember to make a scene of it.”

  
Bruce nodded curtly and staggered out into the front room, putting on a ridiculous grin. He slurred his words, broke a glass, hit on a married woman, tripped over Kate’s feet, then fell on the floor. Clark hefted him up, and Bruce waited until they were out of sight to open his eyes.

  
“Thank you Clark. Go back to the party. I’ve got some Bat business to take care of.”

  
“Anything I can help with?” Clark asked.

  
“No.”

  
“Sure?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Clark looked unconvinced, but Bruce hurried away before he could ask any more questions. He was pretty sure Superman counted as outside help, and he refused to risk Jim Gordon’s life. He had to find him. And quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about using the farewell song in the story, but in the end I thought it would be fun to try to match up the different kids to the different parts. I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to plan.


	6. Commissioners and Car Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina hangs out with Pam and Harley while the kids help Bruce look for Gordon

Cassandra gracefully leapt through the chalk hop-scotch drawn on the walkway near the lake.

  
“Eleven out of ten,” Tim said, not looking up from his phone.

  
“Oh come on, there’s no way she scored higher than me,” Dick said.

  
“Dick, she’s scored higher than you on the last seven rounds,” Duke pointed out.

  
Stephanie yawned and glanced at Diana. “Do you mind if we stop now? We’re tired.”

  
“Of course, whatever you like.” Diana smiled. She walked up to the deck where Clark was eating one of Alfred’s famous pastries.

  
“Ah, it’s so peaceful out here isn’t it?” He said.

  
Diana sighed and poured herself a glass of lemonade. “Ugh. Maybe too peaceful. And I’m afraid I’m a poor replacement.”

  
“For who? Selina?”

  
She nodded. “They loved her, Clark. They really did and now... I’m ready to marry Bruce, Clark, I really am, but becoming a mother of seven children? I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

  
“You were a power couple at work, but you’re not sure you’re ready for the domesticity of married life?”

  
“Not exactly. Married life, yes. Mother life, no. I mean, I was the youngest child on an island full of warriors. I love the children I’ve met here, but I would have no idea how to raise one.”

  
“No one does, when they start out.” Clark grinned mischievously. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll grow into it.”

  
Diana sighed. “I don’t know if I will, Clark. I’m meant for a battlefield. It’s all I’ve trained for all my life.”

  
He took her hand and squeezed it. “Hey. No one is asking you to get married tomorrow. Let them get a little more used to you first. You don’t have to be you’re training, Diana. You’re you, and I believe that you can be whatever you want to be.”

  
She flashed a smile at him. “Thanks Clark.”

  
The children all came up on the deck and Clark ruffled Jason’s hair.

  
“Come on now, what’s got you all so gloomy? How about a song? That always seems to cheer you up.”

  
Tim shrugged. Stephanie sighed.

  
“Oh come on. Diana and I would love to hear that one you sang for us when we got here the other day, wouldn’t we Diana?”

  
“Oh yes, it was lovely.”

  
Dick forced a smile. “Well, come on guys. We’ve got an audience request. Let’s do this. Ready? Numi numi yaldati…”

  
The other children slowly joined him, but the singing was dispirited. They almost made it through the second verse before they started dropping out. Cassandra perched on the deck balcony, looking out over the lake toward Gotham City. She was soon joined by Damian and Stephanie. The others, disheartened, trailed off.

  
“Well don’t stop on my account.”

  
They all turned to see Bruce shambling in. His face was pale and hollow, and his eyes were bloodshot. Duke rushed over and tried to offer his arm, but Bruce just patted his shoulder.

  
“I’m alright Duke, thank you.” He sat down, and Tim handed him a glass of lemonade.

  
“What’s going on Bruce?” Dick knelt in front of him and took his hand. “It’s more than Selina leaving I’m sure.”

  
Bruce’s mouth twisted into a wilted smile. “Just Bat business, Dick.”

  
“You’re looking for the Commissioner, right?” Tim said.

  
Dick snapped his head around to look at him. “What?!”

  
“Commissioner Gordon. He went missing last night, and it’s been all over the news. You’re looking for him, right Dad?”

  
Bruce nodded and dropped his head into his hands. “I searched all night. No leads. Alfred made me come out because he said the sun would help me think. I should be out there.”

  
Dick stood and stumbled back. “He’s missing. He’s missing and I was so distracted by Selina leaving that i didn’t even… I- I need to make a call!” He ran inside.

  
“I’ll scan the city,” Clark said.

  
“And I’ll check anything that’s lead lined,” Diana added.

  
“No!”

  
They both froze and looked at Bruce.

  
“No Justice League. No outside help. They’ll kill him.”

  
“How do you know they’ll kill him, Bruce?” Jason asked quietly.

  
“I got a ransom note of sorts. They’re giving me thirty two hours to find him before they kill him.”

  
“But what do they want?” Tim said.

  
“The Mayor.” Bruce sighed.

  
“They expect the city to trade the mayor for the commish?” Duke snorted. “Boy do they have an inflated idea of the mayor’s selflessness.”

  
“Do you know who it is?” Tim demanded.

  
“No,” Bruce whispered.

  
Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him.

  
“I should like to help you father!” Damian declared.

  
“Thanks Dami but-”

  
“Me too,” Jason said. “If they’ve forbidden outside help, you’ve still got us. Steph, Duke and I can search for word on the street.”

  
“I’ll get into the radio waves, the media broadcasts, every web access known to man and scan for information.” Tim said.

  
Damian nodded to Cassandra. “Cain and I shall hunt and interrogate any leads."

  
Dick came in, his phone clenched with white knuckles. “And I’ll talk to his family. Protect them too.”

  
Bruce looked around at them, his jaw tight, then nodded brusquely. “Damian, Cass, you’re with me. Diana, go with Jay, Steph, and Duke. Protect them. Clark, I want you near the mayor. A press pass should get you in. If it doesn’t, bribe people to your heart's content. Tim, you have full cave access. I’ll tell you all the passwords when we get down there. Dick, go ahead and talk like you said, but make sure you don’t get in the way of the police. Let’s move."

***********

Selina sat on the couch in Pam and Harley’s apartment, a cup of tea growing cold in her hands.

  
“Let me get this straight,” Pamela said, “he doesn’t have a super secret untraceable unreportable retirement fund, but his children loved you, he trusted you, he’s still a billionaire, and you couldn’t think of anything you wanted to steal?”

  
“I’m sorry darling, really. It was just too easy. Besides, you saw the car I pulled up in. I didn’t leave completely empty handed.”

  
“Hmph. I suppose that’s true. I still think you could have done more though.”

  
“Oh, more than you know darling, more than you know.” She took a sip of her tea. The leaves were quality, but it wasn’t made as well as Alfred’s.

  
“More than I know hm? What did you pass up?”

  
Selina tucked her feet up beneath her. “You’re not going to steal from Wayne, Pam.”

  
“Aren’t I?”

  
‘You’ve never been interested in money anyway.”

  
“Yes but you have. So why back out? Unless… oh dear. Don’t tell me you’re in love?”

  
“Of course not,” Selina snapped. “And it’s not money that interests me either. Not so much as the hunt, anyway. This particular hunt just lost interest for me, that’s all.”

  
“Really? Or did the prey become something you cared too much about to hunt?”

  
“Honestly Pam, you're too set on this idea. There’s nothing there.”

  
“Whatever you say dear, but let me offer a word of advice. You can’t always run. Running will get you caught, someday, and then you’ll be stuck with a bullet in your back. Some things you have to face so you can either see the bullet coming and put up your shield, or let it hit you knowing it was your own choice.”

  
“You know, when you stretch a metaphor too far it stops making sense.”

  
Pamela rolled her eyes. “Just think about it.”

**********

Jason walked along beside Stephanie. Their group had split up to cover more ground, him with Steph, and Duke with Diana. Duke won rock paper scissors. Suddenly, Steph ducked away into an alley, pulling Jason with her.

  
“Wha-”

  
“Shh!”

  
A man passed by, and after a few seconds Stephanie let out a breath. “One of Cluemaster’s goons,” she explained, “might hae recognized me.”

  
Jason nodded then frowned. He led Stephanie to the sidewalk on the opposite side of the alley, then nodded across the street.

  
“Is it just me or is that one of Bruce’s cars?”

  
Stephanie’s jaw dropped. “It is! But why would… Jason, you don’t think it’s…?”

  
“It has to be! Who else would end up with one of Bruce’s cars? Steph, what if she knew something about Commissioner Gordon and that’s why she left? We have to check it out.”

  
“How? Knock on apartment doors until we get the right one? She might have just ditched the car.”

  
“True.” Jason frowned, then lit up again and snapped his fingers. “The keys! Hang on, let me call Timmy.” He dialed and waited a second. “Tim, hey. Listen, is it possible to track those fancy electronic car keys of Bruce’s? Like, really precisely? Yeah, that won’t be a problem, I’ll just set off the alarm. Uh huh, give me a sec.” He felt in his pockets for a pen. Stephanie found one in her hoodie pocket. Well, Tim’s hoodie pocket. She had stolen it for the trip. Jason started to write down instructions on his hand and arm. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Hold on, what was that thing you mentioned? Right, I heard you but what is it? Oh, okay. Hang on a sec. Uh huh. Yup. Okay. Listen, we’re gonna try this now. I’ll have Steph text you if we have any questions. Uh huh. Oh, and don’t tell B, okay? Okay, later.”

  
Jason hung up and started tampering with his phone, following the instructions on his wrist. “Tim says we can track a signal between the car and the keys if Selina pushes one of the buttons on the keys.”

  
Stephanie nodded. “So once you’ve go the tracker ready, we set off the car alarm and she’ll have to use a button to turn it off.”

  
“Exactly,” Jason grinned.

  
He fiddled with the phone for about another half hour, then nodded to Stephanie. The two of them ran up to the car and jumped, crashing into the trunk. Immediately the alarm went off.

  
“Run! Go go go!” Jason hissed. They scrambled into the alley and stared anxiously at Jason’s phone-turned-tracker.

  
“We’re getting a signal… oh come on…”

  
The alarm shut off.

  
“Got it! Third floor, five rooms from the stairs.”

  
“Let’s go!” Stephanie waved him forward, and the two of them went about finding a way into the building. They found a fire escape door with a breaking lock on the second level, and Jason broke it all the way so the two of them could get inside. They went up another staircase, then counted five doors.

“This one? Are you sure?” Stephanie asked.  
Jason nodded. Stephanie rapped lightly on the door, and it opened a few moments later. They both took a step back. The woman standing there had red hair and green tinted skin. Poison Ivy. Jason regained his composure first and put on a disarming smile.

  
“Scuse me miss, but we’re looking for Selina Kyle. She wouldn’t happen to be there, would she?”

  
Ivy glanced back into the apartment, then turned toward them again. “Nope. I’m afraid she’s not in.”

  
Stephanie tried to peek around her, but Ivy spread her arms, making it harder for her to see.

  
“You’re lying!” Stephanie snapped.

  
“So what if I am? She’s not taking visitors.”

  
“Oh she’ll see us,” Jason said, “she never said goodbye you know.”

  
Stephanie nodded. “You can at least let us in to say goodbye, right? She took care of us you see.”

  
Ivy rolled her eyes and glanced back into the apartment. She sighed, hastily whispered, “are you sure?” then looked back at them. “I suppose-”

  
She was cut off by Stephanie’s phone ringing. Stephanie sighed in irritation and answered. “Now is not the best time Timbers!”

  
Jason clenched and unclenched his fists.

  
“Look , I know what B said but we found Sel- Oh high Bruce. No, it’s not necessarily a lead but we found- okay okay. No need to use the voice. We’re on our way.” She hung up and looked despondent at Jason. “B has a lead. We’ve all been called back.”

  
“I don’t see why him having a lead means all of us have to head back. It’s stupid. We should keep searching.”

  
“I think so too but… but it’s Jim, Jason. I think we need to let B take the lead on this one.”

  
“Are you coming in or not?” Ivy snapped.

  
“Not,” Jason grumbled after a pause. He raised his voice. “But tell Selina that we miss her! A lot!”

  
“And we’ll gladly take her back any time!” Stephanie added.

  
They hesitated, almost like they were waiting for a response, then ran down the hall. They left the building and paused to catch their breath.

  
“Duke just texted us. He and Diana want to regroup so we can head back together,” Stephanie said.

  
“Okay. Where we started out from, right?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Jason straightened, looking at the car, then grinned broadly. “You know what, I’ll catch up with you later. I’ve got something to do here.”

  
“Going to try to talk to Selina again?”

  
“No no, I think I’ll just leave her a message.”

*********

Bruce ran into the cave. “What do you have, Tim?”

  
“Wait for everyone else, Dad. I want to make sure I got all of the facts right.”

  
Bruce crossed his arms and glowered, but understood the logic. If Tim told his discoveries in front of everyone, they could correct any holes in his theory. Diana, Duke, and Stephanie came in a moment later, followed by Dick.

  
“Where’s Jason?” Bruce growled.

  
“He stayed to leave a note for… for a friend,” Stephanie said.

  
Bruce whipped out his phone and called Jason. The phone rang out. He stalked toward the batmobile.

  
“Where?” He demanded of Stephanie.

  
“In Crime Alley. Where we were searching.”

  
“Where specifically?”

  
Stephanie took a step back. “In, uh…”

  
Diana stepped between them. “Bruce, he’s sixteen. He’ll be fine.”

  
“You left him!” Bruce snarled. “He’s alone in crime alley because you left him there! Do you know what comes out of Arkham? What could be hunting him right now? Don’t tell me he’ll be fine when he’s alone and in danger! This whole situation is anything but fine.”

  
Diana crossed her arms and glared at him. Bruce glared right back, every muscle in his body tight. She didn’t move or show signs of backing down, and he spun toward the batmobile once more, his boots thudding hard against the cave floor.

  
“Hey gents and ladies! What’s the news?”

  
Bruce whirled around at the sound of Jason’s voice and was by his side in three strides. He gripped his shoulders and shook him.

  
“Where the hell have you been?”

  
Jason scowled. “Come on Bruce, I’m not that late. I was only gone for a few minutes.”

  
“You were alone in Gotham, in Crime Alley of all places. So what have you been doing?”

  
Jason smacked his hands away. “Drugs. I contacted all my old pals and decided to work for Black Mask.”

  
“This is serious Jason! You could have been hurt! Do you know what crime alley is like? Do you have any idea what could have happened.”

  
“Gee Bruce, it’s almost like I grew up there or something.”

  
Bruce glared at him. “That doesn’t mean you can just go off on your own.”

  
Jason clenched his fists. “I’m not a-” He suddenly cut off the sharp retort and clenched his teeth. “Fine. I’m sorry. I’ll give you a full report of what I was doing once this fiasco is over, I promise. Even give you witnesses and stuff. I didn’t get involved in anything bad Bruce, I swear.”

  
“As long as you’re back in one piece,” Bruce grumbled. “Now Tim.”

  
Tim glanced between them, then cleared his throat. “Right, so Diana and Duke found nothing, and by that I mean too much nothing to be coincidence. Clark didn’t find anything with a quick scan either, which means lead lined buildings. Add that to the fact that Dami, Bruce, and Cass had a tail around Old Gotham and that gang activity severely decreased in the West Side area, and we get the answer.”

  
He looked around at the blank stares in the room, all except Bruce who looked like he was doing some difficult calculations in his head.

  
“I already cross referenced and triangulated the positions. Here.” Tim pulled up a window on the computer that showed three locations. “I’ve narrowed it down to three places, but I figure between you and Diana and Clark, we’ve got it covered.”

  
“It’s number two,” Bruce said. “I’m heading out.”

  
Dick raised his eyebrows. “That was a quick deduction, Bruce. What do you know that we don’t?”

  
“His M.O.”

  
“Or her,” Diana said. “We don’t know who it is remember?”

  
“Right.” He started walking to the batmobile, and she followed.

  
“Bruce, let me come with you. Two of us are better than one.”

  
“No. I need you and Clark to go to the secondary locations in case I was… In case I miscalculated.”

  
“Call the police. Let them handle the other locations.”

  
“I will, but I want someone I can trust one hundred percent there too. This is non negotiable.”

  
Dick stepped forward. “At least take me. I’m better back up than nothing.”

  
“No.”

  
“But-”

  
“No. We’ve had this conversation, Dick. My children do not go into the field.” He spun and glared at Cassandra and Damian, who were creeping toward the batmobile. “And that includes you two!”

  
He jumped into the batmobile and drove away before anyone could raise any more objections. He held the steering wheel in a death grip as he drove through the dim twilight. He couldn’t let his children near that maniac, especially after what happened to Jason. But right now, he had to focus. Don’t think of what that monster did. Save Jim. That was his only mission right now. Save Jim.

**********

Selina sighed and stood up. “Well Pam, I really ought to be going. Thanks for letting me stay and vent.”

  
Pamela shrugged gracefully. “Of course darling. What are friends for? I stil-”

  
The door swung open, and Harley stumbled in, bleeding and bruised. She collapsed on the floor, and Pamela vaulted the couch to get to her.

  
“Harl? Harleen! Are you alright? What happened?”

  
“Mista J,” Harley sobbed. “He tried to get me to join him again but I wouldn’t do it. I told him off! I told him off, Pam.”

  
“That’s good Harl. I’ve got you now. You’re safe. He won’t get you here.”

  
“I gave him as good as I got!”

  
“I don’t doubt you did, Harleen. I’m sure you gave him a whipping. Here, come sit on the couch so I can take a look at you.”

  
Selina already had the med kit out by the time Pam got Harley to the couch. Pamela started to patch up a cut above her eyebrow while Selina handed her a bundle of paper towels for her bloody nose.

  
“Does he know where you are?” Selina asked. “I can stay and help if you think so.”

  
“Naw, Batman warned us about him two weeks ago and he didn’t find me until I was down at the harbor. Sounded like he was in the middle of his plan to shoot the Commish, and he usually tries to get me on board at the beginning, so I don’t think he knows. I made sure I wasn’t followed either.”

  
“Shoot the- he’s the one who has the Commissioner, isn’t he?”

  
Harley nodded. “Beats me how all those GCPD schmucks haven’t figured it out yet.”

  
“Is the commissioner still alive?”

  
“Sounded like it.”

  
Selina frowned. He’d had the commissioner for almost two days now. Why keep him alive? What was the motive? The buzzing of the TV distracted her as she heard the word Batman.

  
“...newest discover leads the police to believe that the dark knight is making a play for rule of the city,” the news anchor said. “Some have suggested that the commissioner is in on this take over, but the police say this theory had no proof to support it as of yet.”

  
“He’s going to frame him,” Selina whispered.

  
“What’s that?” Pamela asked.

  
“Harley, where did you see the Joker?” Selina dmanded. “Did he give you any idea where he was going to be?”

  
“It was out on the docks. I was buying fish. Y’know, for the fertilizers Pam makes. Anyway, he popped outta nowhere and started tryin’ to get me in the car with him. He drove off east after we had our little fight.” She looked back at Pamella. “I slapped him with the fish and lost it. Sorry.”

  
“It’s alright Harl, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

  
“What was his closest hideout to the east?” Selina asked.

  
“An old warehouse. Used to be owned by JJ’s glass productions. He hasn’t used it since his first heist though, so he might be going a little further off to the old toy store. We, I mean he refurbished that one recently.”

  
“Thanks Harley.” Selina grabbed the keys to Bruce’s car and pulled off her sweater, revealing the cast suit underneath. When she got out to the car, she froze. One of the tires was missing. She circled the car and found a note on the windshield that read only: “love, Jason.”

  
“Oh Jason,” she murmured, “you have no idea what you might have done.”

  
Still, she tucked the note into her pocket before leaping toward the rooftops. She raced across them, taking jumps that she never would have dared were she not in such a frantic hurry. The light was fading, but the streetlights weren’t on yet, making it even harder as she could see less and less. Please let me get there in time, please let me get there in time. She fell and caught herself on a ledge, letting out a short cry of pain as it wrenched her shoulder. Still she didn’t slow or stop. She had to save Batman. She had to save Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could tell, I have no idea how to detective or anything so I was really vague with Tim's discovery. Still, you get the idea. Well, next chapter is going to be exciting! (Let's see if I do any better on the action this time around, right?"


	7. A Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman comes to the rescue, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, this chapter contains some mild swearing. I will never use the word "god" as a swear word, but there are others that I did you because it made sense with the character. But it's further toward the end, so if you want to avoid it just know that you'll be fine until Jason starts ranting.

Batman pulled up a few blocks away from the warehouse and swung in the rest of the way. He started creeping around the outside, looking for another way in than the front entrance.

  
“It seems the police have discovered a new clue that leads them to believe you are the kidnapper, Sir,” Alfred said over the coms. “Master Timothy believes it was planted.”

  
“Hn. I suppose he knows who’s really behind it all too?”

  
“I’m afraid so, Sir, but he’s kept it quiet. In light of the current evidence, all of us felt it prudent to warn you that this is a trap.”

  
“I’ll be careful, Alfred.”

  
“Please do, Sir.”

  
Batman circled the building until he found a locked window. He broke the lock and crept through, slipping into the shadows. The warehouse was filled with a maze of stacked crates, and he wove cautiously through them. Laughter echoed through the passages, then came the sound of a man panting behind him. He whirled around, a batarang held ready. Jim Gordon appeared from the shadows, gripping a piece of wood. He took a swing at Batman, who dodged back, lowering his weapon.

  
“Jim! Jim, it’s me. It's Batman. I’m here to get you out.”

  
Jim paused, staring at him with crazed eyes. “What did I say to you? That first night we met?”

  
“You told me that you didn’t trust me, that I needed to let the police do their job, and I said I would if they weren’t all crooked, then you damned me for giving you no choice but to trust me.”

  
Jim slowly lowered his board, his shoulders slumping. “Batman. It’s really you, thank god. That maniac’s still running arou-” The commissioner gasped and arched his back.

  
Batman stepped forward and caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. “Jim! Jim!”

  
“Bat...m…” Jim coughed, spraying blood.

  
Batman turned him over to see a batarang embedded in his back. He held his hand around the weapon, staunching the bleeding, but didn’t pull it out. The wound would bleed out faster if he did. He should know. He designed the damn blade to do exactly that. Maniacal laughter echoed through the warehouse, then was drowned out by police sirens.

  
“Hold on Jim. Help is on the way. Hold on. Stay with me Jim. Stay with me.”

  
His gloves started smoking, then burning away. He jerked back, staring. The batarang was poisoned. Jim coughed again, weakly. His flesh was starting to burn away.

  
“Jim!”

  
He went limp.

  
“Jim!” Batman wrenched the batarang out and tried to staunch the blood, but nothing helped. He watched helplessly as his partner, his friend, slowly ebbed away. A police officer came around the corner, gun out. She stared in shock, taking in the commissioner’s dead, staring eyes, batman kneeling in his blood, and the batarang on the floor. She gripped her gun tighter.

  
“Why?” She hissed through her teeth. “He was your friend. Why?”

  
Two more came in from other directions. They all stared. Batman didn’t move, just held his hands against the wound that bled more slowly with every second. One of the police officers shot, and the bullet caught him in the side, stopping in the kevlar. The others opened fire, and someone dove on top of him from above, knocking him behind a few crates. He tried to go back to Jim, but he was thrown to the ground. HIs mind faintly registered Catwoman on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

  
“Get off! Jim, I have to save…!” He threw her off and leapt toward the body. She kicked out the backs of his knees and was on top of him again in a moment.

  
“He’s dead, Bat! I’m sorry. He’s dead and you can’t save him.”

  
He tried to throw her off again. The police came around the corner and she rolled him away. Glass shattered in the crates as they rolled under a piece of metal equipment behind them.

  
“Batman- Bruce. You can’t save Jim,” she whispered. “We have to go.”

  
His struggles grew weaker, and he finally went limp. “Alright,” he rasped hollowly, “let’s go.”

  
Catwoman released him just as a police flashlight caught them in its beam. They dove away under more gunfire, weaving through the maze of crates in no particular direction except away from the bullets. There was a moment of silence, and they slumped to the floor. Catwoman found a bandage in Batman’s utility belt and held it against his side where he’d been shot.

  
“Bruce, look at me. We need a plan to get out of here. You’re Batman, remember? Batman always has a plan. So get us out. You can still save me.”

  
His eyes seemed to focus slightly, and his brow furrowed. “Smoke bombs, blow up the crates on the other side of the warehouse as a second distraction, out through the skylight with a grapple gun.”

  
“Okay. Let’s do this.”

  
Catwoman tied off the bandage and stood up. Batman stood as well, with a little more effort, and gave her a handful of smoke bombs, drawing a few explosive batarangs himself. Catwoman threw down cover, and they darted out from behind the crates so Batman could throw. Soon as the batarangs left his hand, he pulled her against him and shot for the ceiling. Glass shattered, and explosion rocked the warehouse, and the two of them shot up to the roof. Once there they immediately flattened. The building was surrounded by police cruisers.

  
“Where’s the batmobile parked?” Catwoman hissed.

  
Batman pressed a button on his suit, and the batmobile came roaring toward them, barrelling through the barricades. It continued on by, screeching toward the docks.

  
“They’ll follow the car,” Batman said, leaping quietly to the next roof. Catwoman followed, and they made it away from the police and the docks before Batman collapsed. Catwoman turned him over, taking in the blood-soaked bandage.

  
“Come on Bat, stay with me,” she murmured. “I can’t carry you back. You have to get up.”

  
He pulled himself to his feet and pushed her helping hands away. “I’m fine,” he growled. “We move on.”

  
“Alright, but follow me. I know where we can get another set of wheels.”

  
They swung and clambered over to crime alley. Catwoman offered several times to help him along. He refused at the beginning, but as they neared their destination he took her offered hand without argument, and she felt the need to offer it far more often. By the time they were in front of Pamela and Harley’s apartment building, he was pale and ready to pass out. Catwoman left him in an alley, hidden in the shadows, then went to the apartment through the window.

  
“Pam! Harley!” She called softly.

  
Harley came from the dark carrying a baseball bat. “Hey Catwoman. What’s goin’ on?”

  
“I need your help.”

  
“What with?” Pamela asked, also emerging from the shadows.

  
“Changing a tire,” Catwoman said.

  
“Seriously?” Harley asked.

  
“Yes. Now. It’s urgent.”

  
“Okay okay. We’re comin’.” Harley exchanged her bat for a tool box and the three girls hurried downstairs. Between the three of them they got the spare tire onto Bruce’s car in about ten minutes. Pam, who had been holding the car up with vines, set it down, and Catwoman ducked into the alley to get Batman. He was pale as moonlight, and sitting in a small puddle of his own blood.

  
“Bat!”

  
“I’m awake,” he grunted feebly.

  
She helped him too his feet and half-dragged half-carried him to the car. Pam and Harley stared at the scene with gaping mouths as she bundled him into the passenger seat and drove off. She screeched toward the manor at a reckless pace, ignoring the traffic laws. The police were too busy chasing down Batman to pull over a speeding billionaire playboy anyway. As she neared the grounds, she veered off into a tunnel she had found when she stole the car in the first place. A few minutes had them in the batcave. She pulled to a screeching halt and jumped out. The kids all stood there, staring at her.

  
“Alfred, Dick, help me with Batman,” She ordered, “Jason, get the others upstairs. Now.”

  
Alfred and Dick started toward the car, but the others didn’t move.

  
“You heard me! Go!”

  
They glanced at each other, then Jason faced her. “We’d rather see if we can help Batman, thank you.”

  
Catwoman huffed with frustration then spun to help Dick and Alfred extract him from the car. He was weak, barely even conscious, and their hands turned bloody as they moved him. Duke hurried over with a gurney, and they carefully set him on it. Stephanie looked like she was going to be sick, and Jason started shaking, staring at the blood. Cassandra guided him out of the room.

  
“I...I’ll call Clark and Diana,” Tim stammered.  
Little Damian just stood and stared like he was rooted to the floor. Catwoman gave Alfred a quick rundown of what had happened while they wheeled Batman into the med bay and started peeling away the bloodied pieces of kevlar armor. They could hear Tim on his call with Diana and Clark in the other room.

  
“Y-yeah. Bruce was, was, he’s been shot. And it’s bad. Really bad. Catwoman brought him in. I don’t know.”

  
Dick left Catwoman and Alfred to tend the wound with Duke as their assistant. “Tim, may I?” he said.

  
Tim nodded and gestured at the computer. Dick leaned forward, toward the microphone.

“Diana, Clark?”

  
“We’re here, Dick.” Clark’s voice.

  
“The police think Batman shot the commissioner. I need superman to go to the mayor. Don’t defend Batman outright, but call for further investigation and get the shoot on sight called off. Diana, some people know Batman and Wonder Woman were dating, so I don’t want you out and about. Come here or go home, just don’t let people know Wonder Woman was in Gotham.”

  
“I’ll come to you,” Diana said.

  
“Great. Batcomputer, end call.”

  
Dick leaned on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess I should call Leslie and… and Barbara.” He grabbed his phone and left the room.

  
Tim gripped the arms of the computer chair,k and Stephanie planted herself in his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked up long enough to notice Damian, still standing by himself, staring at the med bay.

  
“Hey Dami,” she called softly.

  
He turned his head toward her, and she waved him over. He approached tentatively, eyeing Tim. Once he was close enough, Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her before either he or Tim could object. Tim grunted, and Damian went stiff. His eyes were wide and bright with tears, but his lips were firmly clamped together, hiding all signs of weakness. Tim caught the sad look and softened. He was just a kid after all. Tim carefully set his arm around Damian’s shoulders. The child jumped, then his lip trembled, and the tears started running freely down his face. Stephanie pulled him a little closer.

  
“I am… somewhat frightened, Brown.”

  
Tim, for once, didn’t correct his use of the wrong last name. Stephanie brushed away his tears.

  
“That’s okay Dami. We’re all scared, but this is your dad we’re talking about. He’ll be okay. He’s the batman.”

  
“Don’t lie to him Steph,” Tim said softly. “He’s too smart to believe it. None of us know if he’ll make it or not.”

  
Damian bit his lip and slumped against Tim’s chest. Jason and Cassandra came back and sat side by side at the foot of the chair. Jason’s jaw was clenched tight in determination not to panic again, and Cassandra closed her eyes, shutting out the way everyone’s bodies screamed such pain and fear. Leslie showed up a few minutes later and went to help Alfred. Duke left the med bay and joined his siblings, though he paced instead of sitting down. The tense silence was almost deafening when Dick returned, his face worn and haggard. Catwoman watched them from the door of the med bay, her heart aching to go help, but her head knowing she couldn’t. They didn’t know Catwoman.

  
Dick forced a smile. “Come on guys. Remember that song about our favorite things?”

  
Jason shook his head and gritted his teeth while Duke spun on Dick, his hands clenched into fists.

  
“What the hell is singing supposed to do?” He snarled. “It won’t help Bruce get better. None of us can help Bruce get better! He’s hurt and maybe dying and none of us can do anything worthwhile!”

  
Dick stared levelly at him. “And that’s an excuse to do nothing? At the most Bruce might hear us and want to live. At the least it’ll lift our spirits a bit.”

  
Cassandra opened her eyes. “Try,” she whispered.

  
Tim gulped and started in wavering tones. “Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…”

  
Damian, Cass, Dick, and Stephanie joined him. “Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…”

  
Jason’s hoarse voice broke in and grew marginally stronger as they went along. “Brown paper packages Tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things.”

They almost dropped out, but Duke started them on the next verse. “Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles.”

  
Catwoman smiled and joined them from the doorway. “Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dresses and blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…”

  
The children started to stare at her and dropped out one by one.

  
“Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things,” Catwoman finished.

  
“Selina?” Jason whispered.

  
She took a step toward them, but Diana flew in and slammed her against the wall.

  
“I told you not to hurt him!” Diana growled.

  
“And why the hell do you think I did?” Catwoman snapped back.

  
“You disappeared the same day that the commissioner went missing, then came back the day Batman was shot, but only after he had almost completely bled out. There’s no denying that your actions are suspicious.”

  
“Why would I come back at all? Why try to save him if I’m the one who hurt him?”

  
“So you could pretend you didn’t.”

  
“If that’s how ridiculously ingrained you are in the theory of my guilt, I’m not even going to try to change your mind.”

  
Diana’s fists tightend on her shoulders. “He trusted you! He trusted you and…” She pulled back a fist, tears sparkling in her eyes. Selina struggled against her, knowing she couldn’t take that hit. Suddenly, Cassandra was above them. She sliced Diana’s knuckles with a small sword, and Diana’s hold loosened from the pain. Catwoman quickly slipped away from her, going to stand beside Cassandra. Cassandra had other plans and stood between the two of them, her blade held read.

  
“No hurt!” She cried.

  
“In that you don’t want me to hurt her, or she didn’t hurt Bruce?”

  
Cassandra nodded vigorously. She pointed at Catwoman. “Selina. No hurt.”

  
Catwoman sighed and took off her goggles and hood. “Well, since everyone here seems to have it figured out.”

  
Stephanie and Damian ran forward.

  
“Selina, it is you!” Stephanie said, going in for a hug.

  
Damian latched onto her leg while pretending to be disinterested. Tim and Dick smiled knowingly at each other, but both Duke and Jason held back.

  
“You left us!” Jason snapped. “We needed you, and you left us! Why? Were we just another mark to you? A target to steal from?”

  
“Jason don’t-” Tim started.

  
“Don’t what? Say what’s true? That’s why she was out at Ivy’s place I’ll bet. Divvying the spoils.”

  
“Jason, the truth is that the only things I stole were a ming vase and that car. You and your siblings are wearing the ming vase, and the car is right there, back where it belongs.” Selina’s lips twitched. “I can’t account for one of the tires though. I had to use the spare.”  
Jason’s jaw clenched. Selina sighed and pulled away from Damian and Stephanie.  
“But you don’t have to worry about me again. I gave your father back. My work is done. I’ll leave you in peace now.”

  
“No. Way.” Duke muttered.

  
“What?”

  
“No! No way are you running off again. Please Selina, if you ever really cared about any of us, stay. We couldn’t bear to lose you again.”

  
She gulped down the lump in her throat.

“Okay,” she rasped, “I’ll stay.”

  
Duke, Tim, and Dick all hurried forward to hug her. Jason spun on his heel and walked out of the batcave. Selina looked after him, concerned, and Diana noted her concern with raised eyebrows.

  
“You really do love them, don’t you?” She said.

  
Selina nodded and picked Damian up. “Every one.”

***********

Selina stayed with the children in the batcave until Alfred and doctor Leslie emerged from the bed bay. Everyone, even a sleepy Damian from his pile of blankets beside Batcow, perked up to listen.

  
“It seems Master Bruce will recover,” Alfred said.

  
The room breathed an audible sigh of relief.

  
“He is allowed to be up and about in forty eight hours, though he can be in twenty four.”

  
“So we’ll see him tomorrow,” Tim said

.  
Alfred gave him a look that while not a glare, conveyed the same message. “And if you do, I expect you to send him straight back to bed, Master Timmothy.”

  
“I trust Alfred will take care of him for now, but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call,” Doctor Leslie said.

  
“Thank you, Leslie,” Alfred said.

  
“I can take you home,” Diana said.

  
“Thank you Miss Prince, I appreciate it.”

  
The two of them left, and Selina stood up. “Well, the rest of us should get some sleep.”

  
“I shall remain here with Alfred and Batcow,” Damian declared.

  
Selina shrugged. “As long as you sleep.”

  
“I’ll stay to,” Tim said.

  
Selina raised her eyebrows at him. “And you’ll sleep?”

  
Tim nodded, and Cass set a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Cass and I will make sure he does,” Stephanie said.

  
“We’ll all stay,” Dick said.

  
“Alright, so long as you tell Bruce I objected.” Selina sighed and headed toward the stairs. I”ll tell Jason he’s alright.”

  
“Do… do you want me to do it?” Dick asked.

  
“No, no I think Jason and I have a few things to talk about, but thank you, Dick.”

  
She went up the stairs and found Jason making a small batch of enchiladas in the kitchen.

  
“Hey,” she said from the doorway. “Mind if I come in?”

  
“Fine, whatever,” he grumbled.

  
She came in and sat on the kitchen table behind him. “Bruce is going to be alright. He’ll probably be up tomorrow, though Alfred says we’re supposed to send him back to bed if he is.”

  
“As if any of us could. Stubborn bastard wouldn’t go to bed if all seven of us begged him.”

  
“Mm-hm.”

  
They sat in silence for a time while Jason finished putting the enchiladas into a pan and poured the remaining sauce over the top. Just when he was nearly done, he dropped the kettle and swore scorchingly as it burned his hand. Selina hurried over, but he pushed her away.

  
“It’s fine! I’m fine!” He snapped.

  
He ran his hand under cold water for a bit, then switched to warm briefly while Selina cleaned up the mess and set the kettle upright. When she turned around, he was slumped on his knees in front of the sink with the water still running and his hands gripping the edge above his head.

  
“Jason?” Selina knelt and set a hand on his back. He was crying.

  
“How long?” He asked through gritted teeth. “How long did it take you to get to Bruce?”

  
“I don’t know. Half hour, forty minutes maybe.”

  
“How long would it have taken you in the car?”

  
Selina’s posture softened. “Oh Jason, that’s not… you had no idea what would happen. It doesn’t matter now anyway. He’s alright.”

  
“How. Long.”

  
She sighed. “About fifteen minutes. But Jason? We don’t know what would have happened. If we live in would have and should have we’ll always be stuck trying to change something that can’t be changed.”

  
“I almost killed him, Selina. He almost died because of some damn prank I pulled. I’m such a fu-”

  
“You’re not,” Selina said firmly. “You’re a wonderful, intelligent by who sometimes steals tires. I get it. I sometimes steal cars. But you’re not a screw up, and you didn’t almost kill Bruce. The Joker did when he set this whole thing up. You might as well say I almost killed Bruce because I didn’t get there in time.”

  
Jason chuckled wetly and turned his back to the cupboards below the sink. “Believe me, before I realized why you were late I almost did think… wait, who set it up?”

  
“The Joker. I thought Bruce knew.”

  
Jason slammed his head back, rattling the cupboard doors. “He probably did but thought it would hurt me to know. Damn Bruce and his bloody secrets. This whole family is so screwed up. While you were here I thought we could be a real family but you left and everything just went back to being as screwed up and shitty as it normally is.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“_You're_ sorry? You heard Dick in the park. The whole damn thing is my fault for getting saved by Talia instead of Bruce. I used to blame Bruce for that you know, but hell, I probably messed with his cars for fun. Damned if I remember after the Joker beat the shit out of me, and after Talia brainwashed me to hell and back. I tried to blow Bruce up ‘cause a that you know. Tried to kill Timmy too. Bloody idiots still trusted me. Both of ‘em. Why? Why the hell would they do that?” I helped save Damian from Talia ‘cause I thought maybe they’d at least forgive me if nothing else, but they didn’t just forgive me, they trusted me. And tonight I blew it. I betrayed Bruce and it wasn’t even on purpose. It was because I was being a stupid ass screw up. Again.” He clenched his fists and teeth, staring with tear glazed eyes at the ceiling.

  
Selian pulled him close. “Oh Jason, you’ve been carrying this the whole time, haven’t you.”

  
He nodded, his face buried in her shoulder.  
“I don’t know much about trust myself. I’ve always been sort of a loner because I can’t can’t seem to trust people.” She rubbed his back gently, delaying while she got up her nerve. “But there is… there was one person I trusted with everything because, because I loved her. And she betrayed me. It hurt like hell, and it almost got me killed before Batman saved me but… if she came back and asked my forgiveness, I’d take her back in a heartbeat. Because I still love her. I wonder if she’s warm, if she’s eating enough, if she’s found friends she can trust. The fact of the matter is, Jason, Bruce loves you. Tim loves you. And so do the rest of us. You don’t have to act so cheerful all the time to make up for what you did, and you don’t have to feel guilty. Not anymore. Not when you’ve been forgiven.”

  
He sobbed and shook in her arms, clinging to her like a drowning sailor to a lifeline. She held him tight while he cried. No wonder the children pranked the governesses if this is the sort of pain they were hiding. It wasn’t just Jason either. The pain was there in all of them, barely submerged under the smiles, and Bruce certainly wouldn’t have taught them to talk about it either. After a long while, Jason pulled away and offered a weak smile.

  
“I, I’m okay.”

  
“You are?”

  
“Not really, but it’s enough for now.”

  
“Then lets get those enchiladas in the oven, shall we?”

  
Jason scrubbed away his tears, wincing as he aggravated his burned hand. “Yeah, okay. Thanks Selina.”


	8. How Well You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More deep conversations and love and angst while Bruce heals.

After binding up Jason’s hand, eating enchiladas for breakfast, and getting Jason down to the others to sleep, Selina went to the med bay to look at her own wounds. She peeled back the catsuit’s top and prodded at her bruised shoulder, working around her sports bra strap. The shoulder was purple and starting to swell. She bound a bit of ice to it, then examined her hip, which had been cut on a bit of shattered glass when Bruce had thrown her off in the warehouse. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it still needed to be cleaned. She dabbed it with a damp towel, and there was a rustling noise behind her. She turned to see Bruce trying to sit up and quickly pushed him back down.

  
“Easy Bat. Alfred says you shouldn’t be up yet.”

  
“Have to,” he growled. “Joker’s still out there. Jason was right. Shoulda killed him when I had the chance.”

  
“Whoa there Bat. I’m all for killing the psycho and all that, but I’m pretty sure Harley’s already called dibs on that privilege.”

  
“Since when did you care about morality?”

  
“I don’t. But you do, and you’d never forgive yourself if you went against your own code.”

  
Bruce glared at her for a while, and she smiled at him. Finally, he slumped back on the pillows with a grunt. “When did you become a psychologist?”

  
“Well spending enough time with Doctor Quinzel will do that to you.” She turned to grab a few bandages. The cut on her hip had re opened while she was cleaning it. “Besides, I don’t need a psychology degree to know you Bat. You’ve been chasing me for years, after all.”

  
“Hn.” His eyes found the injuries on her shoulder and hip. “Did I…”

  
She finished wrapping the cut. “Oh no, just this one. The shoulder was my own clumsiness.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
She smiled cunningly. “I’ll expect monetary recompense. I’m counting it as an on the job injury.”

  
“And here I thought it happened after you quit.”

  
“Vacation time.”

  
He didn’t smile, but he wasn’t scowling anymore either, so that was something. “I’m glad you’re back, Selina.”

  
“I’m glad to be back. Sleep well, Bruce. Oh, and if you try to come out you’ll wake the children and Alfred will kill you.”

  
They exchanged another glare for a smile, then she crept out of the med bay and settled down next to Damian and Alfred the cat to sleep.

**********

The next morning, or afternoon rather, Diana found Bruce typing away at the batcomputer. “Hey,” she said, leaning into his line of sight. “Look who’s up and about.”

  
“Hello Diana.”

  
“Not very chatty this afternoon I see.”

  
He glanced affectionately back at his occupied computer chair. “Wouldn’t want to wake the children.” He turned sober again, looking back at the screen. “They pulled enough weight while I was out. Dick did well getting Clark to handle the Mayor and press.”

  
“Actually, that’s what I’ve come to talk about. There’s an Alien invasion in Ethiopia. The rest of the league seems to think they need Clark and I. And you.”

  
“You and Clark go. I’m staying here.”

  
“But Bruce, it’s the perfect chance to get out of Gotham and let things calm down, maybe even restore your reputation.”

  
Bruce shook his head bitterly. “Fighting a few aliens won’t restore my reputation. Fighting alongside me will ruin the reputation of the league. If I want to clear my name I have to stay.”

  
“I understand. But if you need either of us, Bruce, don’t hesitate to call. We’ll fly over faster than you can say please.”  
“Thank you, Diana. You’re a good friend.”

  
She smiled softly. “But that’s all I am to you anymore, isn’t it?"

  
He looked sharply at her.

  
“I’ve seen the way you look at her, Bruce.” Diana nodded toward Selina, sleeping soundly next to Batcow. “I don’t know that look, you’ve never directed it at me, but I know what it means.”

  
“Diana I-”

  
“It’s alright Bruce. We were both just trying to forget anyway. You to forget Talia, me to forget Steve it worked while it lasted, and I’m glad we were together, but that’s nothing to build a relationship on. And I… I know I would never be the mother your children loved.”

  
“I’m sorry, Diana.”

  
“So am I, but I think this is for the best.” She set a hand on his shoulder. “A word of advice before I go. Talk to her. Figure out where the two of you stand. Inner turmoil can fatally distract a warrior, and uncertainty causes turmoil. Know what you both want.”

  
He clasped her arm, and she his in return. “Thank you. And good luck with your aliens. Tell Kal not to have too much fun without me.”

  
“I will. Take care of yourself, Bruce.”

  
“You too, Diana.”

  
She hesitated only a moment longer, then flew off. Bruce returned to the news stories and police reports, forcing himself to remain Batman and not Bruce Wayne. Batman hurt less when reminded that his dear friend was dead.  
A yawn sounded behind him, and he glanced back. Selina was awake, stretching luxuriously. She carefully extracted herself from the pile of blankets and walked over.

  
“They’re still blaming you, I see,” she said.

  
“Mm-hm.”

  
“Any clues about the Joker?”

  
“No.”

  
“Sorry to hear it.”

  
“I could find more by examining the site in person.”

  
She raised her eyebrows. “You’ll do more when you’re recovered. It’s not like anyone can find you here. Let yourself rest a little.”

  
“You sound like Alfred.”

  
“Thank you.” She walked over to a storage closet and pulled out a sweater: one of his. She covered her top with it, leaving the top half of the catsuit dangling around her hips. “Well, I best go to the kitchen and clean up Jason and I’s mess before Alfred has a heart attack.”

  
It was Bruce’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

  
“Enchiladas at four A.M. We left the dishes. If you’re lucky I’ll do them and scrounge up some breakfast for us.” She smiled and walked upstairs.

  
Bruce searched through the files for more clues, but couldn’t find anything else. He growled with irritation and minimized the windows. Stepping over a heap of children, he made his way to the stairs and up to the kitchen. Selina sat on the counter next to the stove, peeling and orange and keeping an eye on the pancakes sizzling beside her.

  
“Wow, look at you getting up all those stairs all by yourself.” Her eyes flicked up from her orange. “But I suppose Batman doesn’t feel pain, right?”

  
“It’s only really painful if I twist. I just feel… weak.”

  
“Well that’s something.” She popped an orange section into her mouth.

  
“I hate it.”

  
“I know. So do I.”

  
He walked over and attempted to flip one of the pancakes. It landed halfway up the pan, and Selina laughed. “The great dark knight hey? He could hit a chandelier string from yards away but can’t aim a pancake.”

  
“Food is just harder,” he grumbled, handing over the spatula.

  
She flipped the pancake, then offered him a slice of orange. He took it and hoisted himself onto the counter, wincing in pain. They took the pancakes off the pan, put new ones on, and finished off the orange before speaking again.

  
“You didn’t seem surprised to learn I was Catwoman,” she said. “Back in the medbay.”

  
“I’ve known.”

  
“Since when?”

  
“Since Catwoman stole a ming vase, then the governess bought new clothes for all my children without touching her accounts or mine.”

  
“That was highly illegal you know. Checking my accounts.”

  
“Well breaking and entering is my main method of gathering evidence. I’ve never been terribly concerned with legality.”

  
“No, I suppose you haven’t.”

  
Bruce stared at his feet for a while, then looked back at her. “Selina, I… I should tell you. About Diana and I.”

  
“You’re engaged?”

  
“No. We broke it off. Because I… because there’s someone else.”

  
“Oh.”

  
He took her hand. “It’s you, in case that was unclear.”

  
She laughed and scooted a bit closer. “Thanks Bruce. I never would have figured that one out.”

  
“Hn.”

  
She flipped the pancakes then turned back to him. “So what now?”

  
“I… I’m not sure. But I am sure I want you to stay. He gulped. “I’m sure I want to be near you because the shadows don’t seem so deep when you’re around. I’m sure I want you beside me when I fight, because I know I can trust you. I’m sure that Catwoman and Batman know each other better than anyone else, and I’m sure that I want to get to know Selina Kyle better for the rest of my life.”

  
She tilted his face toward hers with a hand on his chin. “Are you asking me to marry you, Bat?”

  
He shook his head, pressing her hand against his cheek with his own. “I couldn’t ask that of anyone right now. Not with all that’s happened. Not while I’m a fugitive.”

  
“Then let me ask you. Will you marry me, Bat?”

  
His hand slid along her arm to her shoulder, then up to her face. “Yes Cat. Whenever you wish.”

  
He pulled her into a tender kiss, his hand cradling her jaw. She deepened it, pulling him closer. They kissed as if to make up for all the years they had denied themselves because of the costumes. They rarely came up for air, always returning with nothing to stop them, no secrets or crimes to stand between them anymore. They kept at it until the smell of burnt pancakes rose up behind them. The kiss ended in laughter as Selina quickly moved them from the pan to a plate and turned off the burner.

  
“Now look what you made me do,” she teased, showing him the fluffy charcoal.

  
“You’re the one who proposed,” he objected.

  
“Yes but you started the kissing.”

  
He shrugged. “Fair. Not that you minded.”

  
“Well why shouldn’t I kiss my fiance?”

  
She pecked his cheek then slid off the counter and walked to the fridge in search of butter, and he in turn pulled the syrup from one of the cupboards. They sat at the table across from each other and ate, exchanging syrupy kisses and generally enjoying each other’s company. Even the charcoal pancakes tasted fine with enough butter and quiet laughter.

  
“You know," Selina said over their empty plates, “it might be a good idea to get married this evening.”

  
He raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to be married so soon?”

  
She nodded. “We don’t know what’s going to happen Bruce. I know you have to chase this investigation, and if anything happens to you I want to have been together. You know, till death do us part and all that. And I want to have a chance for custody of the children. I doubt anyone’s going to adopt all seven together.”

  
Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “The children won’t be a problem. I’ve arranged it so Alfred gets custody if I die but…” he pressed a kiss against her fingers. “I want to be with you too. Till death do us part, as you say.”

  
She smiled. “My desire for custody might be somewhat selfish too. I can’t let Alfred hog them all.”

  
“We’ll work it out.” Bruce rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. “Selina I’m not… I’m not betraying Jim in my happiness, am I?”

  
“Of course not.” She reached over and set a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes good comes alongside the bad. You’re not betraying his memory by not mourning all the time.”

  
“I’m not searching for his killer either.”

  
“You’re injured.”

  
“I’m well enough to get married.”

  
“Bruce, look at me.”

  
He lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

  
“We’re going to find the Joker, we’re going to clear your name, and we’re going to make Jim proud, but we’re going to do it together. You don’t have to feel guilty for divided time, and you certainly don’t have to feel obligated to the dead when the living are standing right in front of you and begging you to _live._”

  
His jaw twitched in his effort to hold back tears. She pulled him closer and set her forehead against his.

  
“I love you, Bruce,” she whispered, smiling.

  
He gulped, his mouth twisting in his effort to get the words out. “And I love you, Selina.”

  
They kissed again, this one filled with tears and gentle hands and tender words of comfort.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her lips. “I’m so… broken.”

  
“Oh Bruce, if I cared about broken or not I wouldn’t have chosen you.” She kissed him this time. “Besides, I’ve lived with my own version of broken for most of my life. I’m no stranger to it.”

  
He caressed her cheek. “Then I suppose we’ll just have to put each other back together.”

  
“Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

**********

Telling the children a few hours later was amusing, to say the least. Reactions ranged from pleased, to confused, to downright excited. Thankfully, there were none opposed, though Damian was a bit suspicious at first. The rest of the day was filled with bustling preparations for the wedding. It wouldn’t be much, just a courthouse ceremony with a reception at the house, but the children and Alfred were determined to make a celebration of it.

  
That evening, all nine members of the Wayne family, soon to be ten, went down to the court house. They were joined there by Doctor Leslie, Harley, and Pamela. Harley sniffed when they said their vows, and even Alfred started to get a bit emotional when they signed the marriage certificate. Then it was back to the manor for cake and punch and a bit of dinner. The celebration was somewhat subdued due to the recent death of Commissioner Gordon, but it was a celebration nonetheless. Jason and Harley bonded over mutual hate of the Joker, Damian and Pam bonded over mutual hate of environmental destruction, Cass made all her brothers dance with her at some point, Stephanie and Duke shoved cake in Tim and Dick’s faces, respectively, while Alfred and Doctor Leslie talked lower and more closely together the longer the night went on. Thus the party got on with much joy and gladness all around. By the time it was over, people were asleep all over the house, and Selina and Bruce had made their way to the roof for a bit of privacy, where they talked and kissed and loved each other long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! They're married. Maybe it was a bit fast but I don't care. I debated having Harley and Pam sing "how do you solve a problem like Selina," but I decided that funny as it would be, it wouldn't fit the current mood. So sorry, you're going to have to imagine that one yourself.


	9. May You Bloom and Grow Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Selina and the children become fugitives from the law.

Dick woke up early the next morning, creeping silently around Tim, who was passed out face down in the hallway. He stopped in the bathroom to straighten up a bit, then padded softly toward the garage, passing by a few more sleeping siblings on the way. He smiled, but only briefly. He had a mission to accomplish. In the garage he slid his shoes on and grabbed a helmet, then took one of the bikes out to the drive. He walked it off the grounds then down the street a little ways where the people back at the house wouldn’t hear it starting up. Once there, he revved it up and drove down to Gotham, to Barbara’s place. It was surrounded by police. He took off his helmet and set it on the bike, then hurried for the front gate. One of the police officers stopped him.

  
“Hold on son. Who are you and what’s your business?”

  
“Dick Grayson. I’m a friend of Barbara’s. I wanted to check on her and make sure she was alright after… after…”

  
The officer rubbed his chin. “Your name is very familiar young man, but I can’t remember where from. You’re not famous are you?”

  
“Hardly sir. But I did do a ride along once.”

“Did you then?”

  
“Yes Sir, with Officer Ramirez. I want to be a police officer myself someday, but right now I just want to make sure that Barbara's alright. I can call her if you need confirmation of who I am.” Dick was already reaching for his cell phone.

  
“No, that’s alright son. No need to disturb the family more than need be. Barbara’s had a few friends come over and she asked us to send them right in. It’s been hard for her the past few days.” The officer opened the gate to let Dick in. Dick felt a faint sense of disapproval at the lack of security, but decided to make his suggestions after he saw Barbara. He walked up and knocked on the front door. Barbara opened it, her eyes red. As soon as she saw him, they widened and she yanked him inside, slamming the door.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed.

  
“Barbara what- you asked me to come! Just yesterday. I’m here to help you with… with whatever you need.”

  
“Maybe tell your bastard of a father that I want _my_ father back!”

  
“Bruce? What’s he got to do with this? What’s happened since we last talked Babs?”

  
“Today’s paper came out!” She snatched a newspaper off the desk and shoved it into his hands. There, big and bold on page one, was the declaration that Bruce Wayne was Batman, by Vikkie Vale. The evidence was laid out complete.

  
“You knew,” Barbara said, studying his face. “Your dad killed mine and you knew!”

  
“No! Barbara, he didn’t-”

  
“Get out!”

  
“Barbara!”

  
“I said get out! And if you don’t I’ll have the police escort you out.”

  
“Fine. I’m going. But Batman didn’t kill your dad. Joker did. And next time you see me I’ll be able to prove it.” He spun to storm out, but paused when he was halfway out the door. “And make your police officers ask for ID at the gate!” He snapped over his shoulder. Then he ran for his bike and took off, speeding toward the manor. He had to warn Bruce. The police could be there already. Once he arrived at the manor, he practically leapt from the bike and charged inside.”

  
“Bruce!” He shouted. “Bruce!” He peeked his head into the kitchen, where Tim usually made coffee in the morning. “Has anyone seen Bruce?”

  
“Batcave,” Tim said shortly.

  
“Careful,” Cass said.

  
Dick glanced at her, panicked.

  
“Selina’s down there too,” Stephanie elaborated.

  
Dick let out a breath and dashed down the hall to Bruce’s office. He set the hands of the clock and dove down the stairs, nearly crashing into Selina as she came up. She caught herself with a hand on the wall and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over.

  
“Dick? What’s wrong?”

  
“They know. All of Gotham knows. That, that he’s the Batman.”

  
Selina’s brow furrowed and she spun, running down the stairs as fast as he had a moment ago. The two of them arrived at the bottom together, panting. Bruce, decked out as Batman, glanced up from the computer.

  
“Selina. Good. I think I may have a lead on the Joker’s location. Diana and Clark are still occupied, so you and I need to…” he trailed off, noticing their expressions. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Read today’s paper yet?” Dick asked.

  
“No. What’s in it?”

  
“You’re Batman, and everyone knows it. Barbara, the police, everyone.”

  
Bruce rubbed a hand over his face. “They’ll be here to arrest me any second. Selina, Alfred, take the kids and-”

  
“No.” Selina crossed her arms.

  
“No?”

  
“No. I’m staying here with you. I’m your wife now, remember? Till death do us part.”

  
He stepped forward and gripped her shoulders. “Selina, they’re going to arrest me, and unless I have someone on the outside collecting evidence they’re going to put me away, maybe for life. The kids just got me back and I can't… I can’t do that to them. Please Selina. Run.”

  
“No.”

  
“Selina! If they know I’m Batman they’ll figure out you’re Catwoman and they’ll arrest you too. Please!”

  
“Why are you acting so defeated?” Dick snapped. “We could take them!”

  
“No, Dick, I couldn’t.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because they’re the police I’m not going to injure Gotham’s finest over a witch hunt, even if it’s a hunt for me.”

  
“It’ll only make things worse,” Selina agreed. “He’ll seem more likely to have killed the commissioner if he shows himself willing to hurt other police.” She clasped his hand. “But he could still run with us.”

  
“That implicates me too.” He shook his head. “No, Selina. I have to face this. And if we’re ever to be a family again, I have to face it alone.”

  
“No!” Dick snapped

.  
“Dick, I’m just making the logical-”

  
“Don’t talk to me about logic Bruce! There’s no logic! There’s nothing but your damn pride!” He shoved Bruce in the chest. “You _claim_ you want to be a family and you claim you’re doing it “for the kids,” but have you ever asked what we want, Bruce?” Maybe we don’t want to be shoved aside and protected. Maybe we want to be with you! To fight beside you, to know _you_. But we can’t! We can’t because you shut us out. Every. Damn. Time. That hurts like hell Bruce! And I’ve had just about enough of it. Do have any idea what it’s like to live with someone you love but whose life you can never be a part of? You adopted us because you understood our pain, at first, but you don’t. Not anymore.”

  
“What am I supposed to do, Dick?” Bruce snapped back. “Was I supposed to let you come along with me to fight crime every night? To let you see the blood and gore and horrors that take place in Gotham every damn day? Am I supposed to let you stay now and be under suspicion with me? Am I supposed to let Damian and Steph and Cass and all the others maybe be taken away from me? Be unprotected to go back to the situations they were in? And what about Jason? Do you want him to stay in Gotham while the Joker’s still loose in it?”

  
“No, Bruce- Dad. But none of that means you have to stay. We need you, and we need you with us. Please. We’ll come back to Gotham someday but… but right now…”

  
“There’s no dishonor in running, Bruce,” Selina said softly. “Besides, how could we clear your name with our best detective behind bars?”

  
Bruce grunted. “What, are they planning to lock Timmy up too?” He sighed, glancing between them. “Alright. Blast you both but alright. We run together.”

**********

It was evening when the police found them. The whole family had gone in a van out of one of the back exits and were almost out of Gotham when Bullock and a few of his men surrounded them.

  
“Outa the car with you! And hands in the air!” Bullock snapped.

  
Bruce glanced at Selina, then stepped out. Jason made sure the door didn’t close all the way, then nodded to Tim, who nodded to Damian. He shot them both “I’ll kill you” looks before shuffling over next to the door.

  
“You’re under arrest Mr. Wayne!” Bullock announced. “For the murder of Commissioner James Gordon!”

  
“I thought the police had decided Batman was the primary suspect.”

  
“They have. And you’re Batman!”

  
“I am? Dear me, someone should have told me.”

  
Selina chuckled from inside the car, and Jason nudged Damian with his elbow. Damian gave him a final death glare, then hurried out of the car and latched onto Bruce’s leg.

  
“Daddy, I'm scared,” he sniffled. “I thought the police were nice people.”

  
Bruce looked down in shock, and Stephanie covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

  
“They, um, they are, usually. They’ve just… made a mistake tonight.”

  
“Made a mistake have we?” Bullock growled. “Get back in the car kid. You’re in the line of fire.”

  
“Then perhaps you should tell your officers to holster their guns,” Bruce rumbled softly. “Do you really think they’ll have reason to use them while my child has a chance of being caught in the crossfire?”

  
“I don’t know what you'll do anymore, Bats.” Bullock sighed. “Look, I don’t wanna believe it, none of us do. So if you ain't runnin from prison for life, where are you going?”

  
Selina jumped out of the car. “We’re going to the music festival, officer. The Wayne family singers.” She came over and handed him a program.

  
“And who might you be?” Bullock growled.

  
“Hm? Me? Oh, I’m Mrs. Wayne.”

  
Bullock blinked, dumbfounded.

  
“We didn’t want a media storm, so we decided on a quiet wedding.” Selina smiled a sugary sweet smile. “Of course with all the accusations flying around, it seems it wasn’t exactly effective.”

  
“Hey, this program only has the kiddos names on it,” Bullock said, waving the program in their faces.

  
“It says the Wayne Family Singers, doesn’t it?” Bruce replied. “And I am the head of the Wayne family.”

  
Bullock studied him closely. “Tell you what. We’ll give you a police escort to this music festival, then arrest you after.”

  
“Thank you. That’s very generous,” Bruce said. He, Damian, and Selina got back in the car.

  
They drove in solemn silence after the police cruisers, then Stephanie snickered. Duke followed suit, and Cassandra smiled.

  
“I’m going to incinerate you Brown!” Damian snapped.

  
“Oh please Mr. Officer sir,” Jason imitated in a pouty voice, “don’t arrest my daddy!”

  
“You too Jason!” Damian shouted.

  
Tim smirked. “It’s all part of the plan folks. All part of the plan.”

  
This sent the children into more gales of laughter.

  
“I hate all of you,” Damian growled.

  
“Don’t take it too hard Dami,” Dick said, wiping his eyes. “It’s just fun to see you act like a regular kid sometimes.”

  
“Instead of a gremlin.”

  
“I will destroy you Tomas!”

  
They all laughed again until Bruce broke in.

  
“So who decided to register us for a concert as part of the plan?”

  
“That would be Thomas,” Damain said loftily.

  
“Hey! You guys promised not to tell!” Duke objected.

  
“I warned that I would destroy you, and I pride myself on efficiency.”

  
“You’re not mad, are you Bruce?”

  
“Seeing how the decision just saved us I hardly see how I can be.”

  
“Still run?” Cass asked.

  
“That’s what I’ve been wondering,” Bruce replied. “What did you think Cass? Were they in earnest?”

  
“Hurt. Confused. Scare. Lost. So lost. Some dangerous. Bullock not. Not yet.”

  
Bruce nodded slowly. “How dangerous do you think? About half and half?”

  
She frowned, tilted her head to the side, then held up seven fingers, then three.

  
“Seventy thirty huh?” Tim said. I don’t know that I like those odds, Bruce.”

  
“I know I don’t,” Bruce said. “But Cassandra could be wrong.”

  
Everyone in the car looked intensely offended.

  
“Alright, maybe she wasn’t wrong.”

  
“Maybe?” Stephanie gasped.

  
“But even so that was just a small sampling of the police force. There might be different statistics across the board.”

  
“Are you willing to risk it?” Selina asked.

  
Bruce frowned, taking her hand as he thought. “No Cat,” he finally said, “I don’t think I am. We sing at the festival, then we sneak away.”

  
“Okay. We won’t be able to take the van though. Too dangerous.”

  
“I can hotwire a car,” Jason volunteered.

  
Selina smiled at him. “Me too kiddo. How many of us are there? Ten? Should fit in two cars if we find big ones. We can rondevu at Pam’s.”

  
Alfred cleared his throat from the driver's seat. “Nine of you, Ms. Ky- Beg your pardon, Mrs. Wayne.”

  
“You’re coming Alfred. Non negotiable,” Bruce insisted.

  
“Master Bruce, I feel that my time would be better spent delaying the police and taking care of Wayne manor.”

  
“Right,” Selina said, “And the rest of us feel like you’re family. If Bruce doesn’t get to nobly stay and sacrifice himself, then neither do you.”

  
“Very well, Mrs. Wayne, if you insist.”

  
Bruce looked at her in wonderment. “You really are a miracle, Selina.”

  
“She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I know. Now, let’s practice some singing, shall we?”

**********

The concert was… tense, to say the least. Most people appreciated the children’s songs, but when Bruce was on stage several people stiffened or looked disgusted, many of them in uniform. They quickly went through their set of songs, with Bruce last doing a solo. Most of the family objected to this, since it made him an easy target, but Selina understood. It was a plea to the city to remember him, and a farewell. To Jim, to Gotham, even to a piece of Batman that was no longer pure. He sang Gotham’s song back to her as she had sung it to him every night. Near the end, emotion strangled his voice, and Selina stepped up beside him, taking his arm.

  
“Day is cold and dark as night  
But here is where I stay  
There’s wrongs to right with my own light  
And no place I’d rather be.”

  
Then, in the silence that followed, one child stood up in the audience and saluted, followed by his parents, then by various others. The rich, the poor, the young, the old, and everything in between. All of them were people Batman had saved. People who believed he was innocent. The ones who didn’t began to grow agitated and angry. A few fights broke out here and there, distracting the police, and the Wayne family slipped away into the night. A few minutes later, Police sirens screeched all throughout the city, and two family vehicles pulled up quietly to streets near crime alley. All ten shadowy figures piled out and hurried down the street, going on different routes in groups of two or three up to one apartment building. Selina went with the first group, knocking softly on the door, and the rest soon followed. Harley and Pamela lit no candles and flipped no switches, but opened up closets and bedroom doors. Every nook or cranny was filled with a hiding person, though they knew they could not hide there for long.

  
“Thank you Harley, Pam,” Selina murmured. “I can’t even begin to tell you what this means to me.”

  
“Meh, what are friends for?” Harley grinned and pecked her cheek.

  
“Even if we are helping Batman in the process,” Pam added, eyeing Bruce.

  
“Hn. I'm glad to see the two of you doing better. I hope we aren’t making either of you violate parole."

  
“Ha! Hidin’ fugitives? Of course you are,” Harley laughed. “Don’t worry Batsy, without you out there nobody’s gonna catch us.”

  
“And for once I’m glad of it.”

  
He and Selina stuffed themselves into the closet with Damian, Jason, and Cass. They waited tensely, silently, listening to the sirens, some far, some closer, some growing too close for comfort. Suddenly, Jason put his hands over his ears and shook his head.

  
“Not now not now,” He mumbled.

  
“Jason?” Bruce murmured. “Can you hear me?”

  
He pressed himself against a corner, his eyes squeezed shut, still shaking his head. Selina leaned in to talk beside his ear.

  
“Jason, listen to me. You have to take your hands away from your ears. You have to let me help.”

  
“Perhaps it would be beneficial to sing of our favorite things?” Damian suggested.

  
“No Damian,” Selina whispered. “Singing carries, the walls in this tenament are thin, and we can’t trust everyone staying in it. We must be very quiet.”

  
Just then, Pam opened the door. “We just got word from one of our runners. The police are on their way here. You had best move.”

  
“Damian, Cass, go tell Alfred to take you and the others out, now,” Bruce ordered. “Selina and I will stay with Jason and join you later.”

  
Pam took in the scene in a glance, then spun around. “Harleen! We’ve got police to delay.”

  
Damian and Cassandra shuffled out of the closet, and Bruce turned back to Jason. “Come on Jaylad. Look at me. I’m here. I'm right here.”

  
He reached for the boy’s shoulder, but Selina caught his hand.

  
“I don’t think touching helps. Even Dick avoids it.”

  
“Right.” Bruce gulped and pulled back. “Listen to me Jay. Focus on my voice. Can you focus for me? I'm here. You’re not alone. You’re safe.”

  
The sirens came closer. Closer.

  
“That’s it Jaylad. Focus on my voice. I”ve got you. I promise. You’re safe. We’re going to be alright.”

  
Jason pulled his hands away from his ears and opened his eyes. Wide, terrified eyes. Footsteps pounded up the stairs.

  
“We’re here Jason. It’s alright now. Nothing is going to hurt you. Not while I’m here. I’ve got you.”

  
Jason took a shuddering breath. “I… I can, can move. Help, with help.”

  
Selina held out her hand, slowly. “Here kiddo. I got you covered.

  
He took the proffered hand, and she helped him stand up. He leaned heavily against her. Bruce peered out of the closet, then waved them forward and the three of them made their way to a window. Bruce handed Selina a grapple gun.

  
“Be careful.”

  
“Same to you.” She looked over at Jason. “You holding tight kid?”

  
He locked his arms around her, and she jumped out the window. SHe shot the grapple at a fire escape across the way and swung to the ground. Together, she and Jason staggered over a few alleys to where Alfred waited with the other kids. Cassandra and Alfred quickly took charge of Jason.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know why I-”

  
“No one ever does, Master Jason. It’s alright."

  
Bruce rejoined them shortly and nodded down the alley. “Let’s move before the police get to searching the area.”

  
A gun cocked behind him. “To late Batman."

  
Bruce spun around and saw Barbara standing in the alley entrance with a gun pointed at his chest. Dick shouldered in front of him and held out a hand.

  
“Barbara don’t! Please!”

  
Bruce shoved him roughly back. “Selina, Alfred, get the children out.”

  
“But-” Dick started.

  
Bruce looked at him so sharply and so sternly that he cut off his objection. “I’ll not have any of my family at the end of a loaded gun,” he growled. “Not again.”

  
Dick ducked his head and went after Selina and the others, and Bruce returned his attention to Barbara.

  
“It’s not them I want,” She snarled through gritted teeth. “You. Just you.”

  
“You don’t want to do this, Barbara.” He took a step toward her.

  
“You killed him!” She choked out. “You killed my father!”

  
“No, Barbara. You know in your heart that’s not true. You know I would never hurt him.” Another step.

  
“Stop it! Stop or I’ll shoot!”

  
“He was my friend, Barbara.”

  
“I know! I know. So why…” She ground her teeth. “Why would you betray him like that?”

  
“I didn’t. I tried to save him, but I failed. I’m sorry.” Two more steps. “Barbara. You’re smarter than your anger. Friend against friend, brother against brother, that’s the kind of chaos Joker sows. You know he escaped Arkham a few weeks ago. You know it was him.”

  
“I’ll shoot! I’ll shoot if you don’t stop!”

  
Another step and the gun pressed against his chest. He stared her in the eye. “If you believe I’m guilty Barbara, then shoot.”

  
Her finger twitched. It wasn’t on the trigger, but it trembled as if it wanted to be. She let out a cry of pain and frustration and fell to her knees, dropping the gun in the same instant. Bruce quickly kicked the gun away and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed.

  
“Come with us, Barbara. Dick, Alfred, Cassandra, all of us would welcome you. We could take you away from her. Away from the memories and the Joker and whatever he’s planning next.”

  
She shook her head. “I can’t. The memories are all I have left.”

  
“I understand.” He gently squeezed her shoulder, then stood up and began to walk away.

  
“Bruce!”

  
He paused.

  
“Tell… tell Dick goodbye for me and… and go south. I’ll convince them you’ve gone north.”

  
“Thank you, Barbara. I will.”

  
He ran to catch up with his family. Selina saw him first and stole a kiss.

  
“Bruce! Thank goodness. I was so worried.”

  
“I’m alright,” he assured her. He looked over her shoulder at Dick. “Barbara’s alright too. She says goodbye.”

  
Dick forced a smile and nodded. “Thanks Bruce.”

  
“She also said to go South. Southwest will take us to Metropolis.”

  
The others nodded and they wove quietly through the streets of Gotham. They made it to the edge of the water, but had no boat, and there was no bridge. Bruce motioned with his head, indicating that they should follow the shore toward the harbor.

  
“Psst!”

  
Bruce held out his arms, shielding his family, and looked around. A tall man wearing a ragged trench coat and bent hat came around the corner, carrying a large rowboat over his shoulder.

  
“Hurry!” He whispered hoarsely, “I don’t know if I was followed.”

  
Bruce eyed the man suspiciously. “Who are you?”

  
“Call me Abuse. You saved me once, now let me save you.”

  
Damian stalked over and looked the man up and down. “You don’t believe my father killed the commissioner?”

  
“He’s a hero. Heroes don’t kill. Please, there’s no time.”

  
Bruce glanced at Selina, and she nodded. “Alright,” he ordered, “everyone into the boat.”

  
They piled in, and Bruce stopped to shake the man’s hand. “Thank you, Abuse. I won’t forget this.”

  
“It was and honor Mr. Batwayne. I mean Batman. An honor.”

  
Bruce gave a half smile and got into the boat. They rowed silently across, toward Metropolis. When they were about halfway there they saw lights on the shore, silhouetting Abuse’s figure. Damian crawled over to watch as the fight began.

  
“Will he be alright, Father?” He demanded.

  
“I hope so, Damian. I certainly hope so.” He closed his eyes, as if pained, and Selina set a hand on his knee.

“You made the right choice coming with us Bruce, and he made his. He didn’t have to stay on the shore.”

Bruce nodded, but his eyes were still squeezed shut.

*********

A few hours later, the kids were asleep in piles on the floor of Clark’s apartment. Safe, for now. Bruce stared out the window at Gotham. IT was grey in the soft light of dawn. Anyone looking on from outside would never know the turmoil and sorrow that broiled within, unleashed by the Joker. The Joker, who was still loose in it. In his Gotham. Selina came up and took his arm.

  
“He’s going to cause more chaos and destruction, and if he fails, Ra’s is going to finish the job,” Bruce said softly.

  
She reached up and tilted his face toward hers. “We prevented a war by leaving, Bruce. That’s something.”

  
He kissed her forehead, then looked out the window again. “I know. But we haven’t saved the city. Not yet.”

  
She leaned her head on his shoulder. “We’ll go back someday, Bruce. I promise. Then we’ll save her together.”

  
He settled his head on top of hers. “Together,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The end. I wanted to include lots of friends that I couldn't (Maya, Artemis and Bizarro, Kon, Roy, Suren, Maps) but unfortunatly they wouldn't fit. Still, at least I got to include Colin, so that's something! I hope you all enjoyed my first posted fan fiction.


End file.
